Ice Cold Reality
by Miss.Dizzy.Lizzy
Summary: Sixteen years apart is in fact a long time for a Guardian and his Queen to be apart. What will Jack do when he finds out what was kept from him before being sent away? And what will they encounter on their adventure back into each others arms? Jelsa, some Kristanna, and Guardians included.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"No! I don't want to hear it."

"Elsa, please just let me explain." Jack said pleadingly trying to clear his groggy mind.

"No Jack. I'm am _done_ listening to you. I've heard excuse after excuse, and this is the last time." The look of hurt in Elsa's eyes bore into Jack like a dagger to the heart. He really messed up this time. Elsa shook her head and began to walk away.

"Elsa…" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"Get out." she said flatly.

"What?" he asked unsure of what was going on.

"I said, get out." she repeated a little louder this time.

"I-I don't understand." Jack said pleadingly.

"I want you out of here. Out of the castle, out of Arendelle, out of my life. I _never_ want to see you again." tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Elsa hated that she was doing this, she loved Jack to the ends of the earth and back a million times over. But she just couldn't take the drinking and verbal abuse while drunk anymore. She turned a deaf ear too many times.

Jack stood there feeling like he had been sucker punched in the gut. He couldn't comprehend anything right now. "El…"

"Leave!" she yelled, it echoing through the hall, frost forming around her feet. Stumbling back, the spirit flew out the window, without looking back. If she didn't want him there, then what was the point? His heart was shattered now, and it was all his fault.

Sobbing, Elsa ran to her room, opening and slamming the door behind her. She collapsed on her bed, tears spilling from her eyes. There was a knock at her door. Elsa sat up wiping her eyes, "Come in" with that the door cracked open and Anna slipped in and shut the door softly behind her. Elsa relaxed a little, still sobbing. Anna sat down next to her and wrapped her sister up in her arms. She had heard everything from Joey's room while trying to put him to bed.

"Everything's going to be okay. It'll get better." Anna spoke soothingly to her sister while smoothing her hair.

"I-I just co-couldn't any more Anna. I couldn't d-do it" Elsa said between sobs

"I know, I know, shh. Don't get yourself anymore worked up than you already are." Anna said trying to be comforting.

"I-I didn't get to tell him Anna. I t-told him I never w-wanted to see him-m again. He'll never know now."

"Well with what he's said to you and even after you forgiving him again and again, he doesn't deserve to know. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Elsa sat up and looked Anna in the eyes. Elsa had always been the one to be the comforter not the person actually being comforted. It was nice to have someone to lean on completely, all at one time. Yes, Anna had always been there for support, but now she needed her more than ever before.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Elsa repeated to herself nodding.

~Seven Years Later~

Jack was flying around aimlessly again, letting the wind take him wherever it wanted. He still wasn't over what a major screw up he was, and how he wished he wasn't immortal. He wished he could take everything back. Every second of every day of every year, he thought of that day. That day he'll never forget, when the love of his being lost trust in him. He wants everything back the way it was before he was seen by everyone, and only seen by Elsa. He loved her through and through, no matter what he said in his drunken stupors.

Lost in thought, he wasn't watch where he was going and almost hit what looked like a tower. After recollecting himself and looking around he realized where he was. It was Arendelle, it looked just as cheery and bright as before he had left. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like… horses racing?

Being curious as usual he followed, with nothing better to do. Getting closer he could see Kristoff and Olaf on Sven, Anna on her horse Coal with a small child in front of her. '_They must have had another baby over the years' _he thought to himself. There was another small red-head on a different horse. '_Must be little Joey. Man I've missed that kid.' _Then he saw the last horse, it was Elsa on her horse Whirl Wind. Don't let the name deceive you, he was in fact fast, but he knew his limits when it came to whom was his rider. But the queen wasn't the only one on his back. '_Must be another niece or nephew.'_ Jack thought.

They all halted at the river and dismounted, "This looks like a good spot, don't you think?" Anna shouted to the others while helping her three year old daughter Natty off of her horse.

"It seems great!" Olaf and Joey said simultaneously. They always seemed to think alike, it was strangely cute.

"I don't know. What do you think Crysie?" Elsa asked the little brunette sitting in front of her in the saddle.

The little girl looked up at Elsa with big brown eyes and giggled, "Mommy, its perfect!" the six-year-old exclaimed.

At that Elsa laughed and kissed the top of the little girls head, "Okay, okay, I suppose it'll do" she hopped off and helped her daughter off of Whirl Wind and placed her on the ground. Kristoff got off of Sven and grabbed the picnic basket. They all let the horses and Sven graze, while they set up.

Jack being nearby, but just out of earshot, thought it best to leave before he was seen or heard. With one last glance at what used to be his life, he took off to bring winter to another part of the world.

~Ten Years Later~

"Your Majesty, all we need is your approval on the snacks that'll be at the princesses' slumber party." Gerta said to Elsa handing her a list of various snacks, most of which consisting of chocolate. The young princess had inherited her mother's sweet tooth. She quickly looked it over and nodded.

"That'll do. My God, I can't believe my little girl is going to be sixteen. It felt like it was only yesterday she was having snowball fights with Olaf."

"Mom, that was yesterday." Crystal said laughing as she walked into her mom's office.

"Haha, I forgot." Elsa said mockingly.

"And last time I checked mom, I'm taller than you by like, half an inch, so you're just a tad off on the 'little girl' thing" She said leaning on the mahogany desk, beside her mother.

"Oh, be quiet you." Elsa said slapping her daughter's arm.

Laughing, Crystal leaned over and hugged Elsa, "Oh mom, I'm just kidding. It's not your fault you're short"

"And it won't be my fault when I show all of your friends some baby pictures of you. You'll be the cause of that" Elsa said glancing at her daughter to see what her expression was.

"You wouldn't." Crystal said horrified.

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"No Mom, please, I'm begging you. Don't do it. The last thing I need is for the girls to see me in only a diaper playing in the snow."

Elsa mock sighed, "Fine, I won't do it. Now the guest list. No boys right?"

This caused Crystal to roll her eyes, "No mother, there aren't any boys attending. Though I wouldn't mind if Trent showed up." She said whispering the last part to herself.

"Did you say Trent? Prince Trent of Grimstad?" Elsa asked her daughter looking up with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah" Crystal said hiding her face behind her brown hair.

Elsa's mouth turned up into a small grin, "He's kinda cute, blonde, yellow-green eyes. I can see it." she pointed a finger up at Crystal, "But not anytime soon"

"Mooommm, stop it." Crystal said her cheeks growing rosier by the second.

"Crystal Marie Frost, Why didn't you tell me you liked him? We could have had a ball instead, or invite the monarchy of Grimstad here for dinner."

"Well it's not something you just bring up in conversation."

The queen made a face showing she was contemplating what the crown princess and just said, I suppose you're right." She looked back down at the paper in front of her on her desk.

"Well since my boy crush is out, how about you Mother?" Crystal asked poking Elsa in the shoulder with her index finger.

"What do you mean, what about me?" Elsa said looking at her daughter.

"Well you must have had more than a crush on someone, I mean, I'm here, so…"

Elsa looked back down at her desk shaking her head, "Oh Cris, we've been over this before, I don't want to talk about it." This wasn't the first time Crystal had brought up wondering who her father was. It made sense to Elsa, it killed her not telling her daughter who her father was, but she felt it best that all she knows about him is that it is in the past now and not worth bringing up. She didn't want her to know how Jack treated her under specific conditions.

"C'mon Mom, I obviously don't get my last name from you. All I know about him is that he must have had brown hair and eyes. Can you at least tell me his name?" she was practically begging at this point. She only wanted to know a little about her father. She knew practically everything about Elsa, except that part of her life.

"No Crystal, because I'll tell you that and then you'll want to know more and more and I just don't want to go down that road." Elsa said looking back down at the papers on her desk. She was almost done with her work for the day.

"Please Mom? I promise, all I want is a name the excuse that 'His name isn't important' worked when I was eight, when I was ten, even when I was fourteen. But I'm going to be sixteen Mother. I feel I have the right to know. Wouldn't you want to know if you were me?"

Elsa looked up at her daughters' face. She was so proud of what a mature young lady she had become the past year or so. She hated to admit it but she was right. _'I mean, it's just his name. Right?'_ Elsa sighed, "Fine, his name is Jack. Jackson Overland Frost. Are you content?"

"Wait, Jack Frost? Like that winter spirit?" Crystal asked confused.

Elsa nodded, "Yes"

"So what you're telling me is my father is a mythical person?"

"I never said that" Elsa said standing up from her seat behind the large oak desk. "I thought all you wanted to know was a name."

"Well yeah, but that was before I found out what the name was." Crystal replied following her mother out of the office and into the hall.

"Thats no excuse, you asked, I told you, and thats that. Do you understand?" Elsa asked, her tone sounding a slight bit agitated.

"Yes ma'am" They started to walk down the hall toward the ball room to check up on the preparations. There was still something on the princesses' mind, "But I just want to know one more thing then I _promise_ I'm done" she said a quickly as humanly possible.

Elsa stopped took a deep breath and turned to her daughter, "What is it?"

Crystal looked down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs, "Did you love him?"

Elsa's expression softened and saddened a little, "Oh Cris, yes I did. And I still do because, without him, I wouldn't have you, and you mean more to me than anything."

"But if you loved and still love him, then why did you let him leave?"

"It wasn't like that, he… This is exactly what I didn't want to get into. This conversation is over Crystal." Elsa began to walk away.

"Mom?" Crystal's voice sounding so small, it could have belonged to a mouse.

Elsa stopped again and turned around, "What"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you upset. I just want to know."

The queen walked back over to her daughter tilting her head up to look at her. Wiping the tears that were freshly fallen, off of her cheeks and wrapping her in a hug, "No honey, I should be sorry. I had no excuse to snap like that. I get where you're coming from. It's just a touchy subject for me." She took a step back her hands on Crystal's shoulders, "Come on, lets make sure your aunt and cousins didn't get to all of the chocolate."

Crystal laughed, "God, that would be bad. Remember last time? It took ten guards to catch Natty just so Aunt Anna could get her into another dress." The Queen and Princess laughed and walked to the ball room arm in arm.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it. If I get 5 reviews on this chapter, I'll continue. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and your thoughts too. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, Thank you so much for the ****reviews! You have no idea how happy I was to receive them! So, here's chapter 2.**

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Crystal sat at her vanity brushing her hair lost in thought over a few things. One being her crush, Trent, how his eyes sparkled and how his hair is always in the right place.

Another was her sleepover party with all of her friends from the town. Although she was princess, with the gates being open, a lot of the towns children would come to visit. She came to be really close with two girls, Clara Moore and Clarisse Glover. They were known as the three C's. They were all practically inseparable at times.

The other thing on her mind was her conversation with Elsa earlier that day. Jack Frost? There is no way her dad was Jack Frost. It made no sense. Jack Frost is a winter _spirit_, he isn't real. Is he? _'I mean, my name is Frost, but still. I have powers such as Jack Frost, but, I'm pretty sure I have Mom's powers. This is so confusing.'_

There was a knock at the door. She turned to the large grandfather clock in the corner of her room, it was nearly ten o'clock, "Come in" she said putting her brush down. Natty opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey, whatchudoin?" She asked crossing the room and plopping on her cousin's bed.

"Just thinking." Crystal replied simply.

"Thinking about what?" The thirteen-year-old blonde asked. She was just like her mother, always curious, always asking questions.

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that is my concern and not yours. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Crystal loved her cousin, but she got so annoying. She figured that, thats what it must be like to have a younger sibling. She thanked God everyday that she was an only child.

"Please Cris, I don't have a bedtime anymore. At least not on the weekends." Crystal rolled her eyes at that. "But seriously, are you okay? You've been distant all day, like in another world or something." The older of the princesses sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Crystal shook her head and turned away from the blonde, "Theres just a lot on my mind. From the sleepover to my studies." she lied, "It all just hit me at once. Thanks for being concerned." she finished turning back to Natty with a smile.

"Okay, anyway, goodnight, I'm going to bed before Joey starts nagging me to go." the younger girl said heading to the door.

"Night Natty" at that, she left, headed to her own room.

It was getting late, so Crystal put her hair up into a french braid and changed into a nightgown. She hopped into bed and covered herself. _'Maybe I'll ask mom again about this 'Jack' in a few days.' _She then drifted slowly off to sleep.

* * *

Elsa looked up as the grandfather clock in her own room struck 10 soft but sure chimes. She sighed and looked again at the picture in her hand. Though she had many people that she could speak with, she always found it easy to vent to the photograph of her parents. It looked just like the large portrait that hung in the hall. Some would call her mad if they knew she spoke to a picture, but it was comforting. No harm, no foul.

She had told them of what had gone on since the last time she spoke to them. Her main focus today, was that she really wanted to explain her daughter's intent on knowing about Jack, "I know its selfish, not wanting to talk about him. But it… it just hurts so much. I feel horrible not telling her, and she wants to know so bad. I want to tell her almost everything. How we'd go flying, how we'd walk up the mountain to the Ice Palace if it was nice enough. But I can't without completely breaking down." Tears began to form in her eyes. She still loved Jack with all of her heart. She missed him so much. And reminiscing on the fun they had together, didn't help the matter.

Elsa shook her head and carefully placed the photograph in its designated drawer. She left the candle burning as a form of comfort in her large, and lonely, king sized bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the royal family was seated around the table eating what the chief had prepared for that morning. Today, it was fruit salad with Belgian waffles, considering chief was from Belgium, it was one of his top entrées.

They all sat in their usual places, Elsa at the head of the table, Crystal to her right, Anna to her left. Next to Anna was Kristoff and across from Kristoff was Joey, and then Natty next to him. Olaf had decided his seat was at the other end of the table across from Elsa. Nobody minded the small snowman. They'd felt bad because he couldn't eat like they could, so it was shrugged off.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Natty complained into her bowl of fruit.

Anna looked up at her daughter with a scolding look, "Well, if you had gone to bed when you were supposed to, then you wouldn't be tired now would you?

The young princess looked at her mother, making a face, "No, I'd still be tired. No matter what time I go to bed, I still fall asleep at a certain time."

Anna shook her head and turned to her sister, "Any who. What do you have planned for today? More paperwork… inside… where its boring… and not outside… having a snowball fight?"

Elsa let out a like laugh, "Yes Anna, more paperwork… inside… not outside… having a snowball fight. I'd figured you'd have grown out of this phase already." she said looking down at her waffles.

"What phase?" Anna asked crossing her arms.

"Oh you know the whole, 'But the sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play!' Elsa mocked her sister in a slightly higher voice than her own.

"I do _not _do that." Anna protested.

"You do too."

"Do not"

"Do too"

"And to think we get yelled at for arguing." crystal said turning to her cousins. They nodded in response.

"Honestly, the queen and eldest princess, arguing over playing in the snow" Joey said, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, I am proud to introduce, the monarchy of Arendelle!" he said gesturing a hand over to his mother and aunt, "But wait where are they?"

Natty couldn't help it she just had to add into this, "Oh, last _I_ saw they were building a snowman in the garden." Everyone but the two sisters were keeled over with laughter at this point.

Anna punched Kristoff in the arm, "Ow! What was that for?" he got out between chuckles.

"That was not funny, you should be helping me on this, not working against me." Anna angrily pointed at her husband with her right index finger.

"Working against you how? Its true, you two are arguing like two children fighting over who ate who's cookie." Kristoff dodged another swing to his arm, and stood up to sit over by Olaf to avoid anymore physical assault.

"Can you believe th… what are you laughing at now?" she turned to Elsa and saw her laughing away like the rest of them.

"Your reaction, that was priceless." She said through giggles.

"Well, it's not like you know how it feels to have you're husband against you." Everything went silent and the temperature seemed to drop about twenty degrees. One second, almost everyone is laughing and having a ball, and the next was like someone dropped a bomb of deafening silence in the room.

Anna came into realization of what she had just said. She'd always had a tendency to speak before she thought about what she was about to say "Oh Elsa, I-I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, Anna" the queen said standing up, "If you'll excuse me. I really do have paperwork to get started on before guests begin to arrive." With that, she walked out of the room looking at the ground. There was no hiding the fact of the small patches of ice showing up where her foot had just rested. Though she got better at it, it was still tough for her to control her power while her emotions went crazy within her.

Anna leaned her forehead in her hand as her elbow rested on the table. How could she say something like that? She knew how sensitive Elsa was to that subject.

Joey cleared his throat, "Um, Nat? Cris? can you guys help me with something really quick? It'll only take a second." The girls nodded and stood up, quickly following the young prince out of the room.

Kristoff walked over to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder, "Anna I'm sorry. If hadn't have-"

"No Honey, its not your fault. I know better than that." Anna said looking up at him, "I'll just have to go and talk to her later, after she's cooled off."

Kristoff let a small smirk appear on his lips, making his best attempt to bring the smile he loved, back to Anna's face "Well, lucky for you, thats her specialty."

Anna let out a soft chuckle, "She would freeze you if she have heard you say that you know."

"I won't say anything if you don't." He said offering her his hand as an aid to help her stand up.

"Deal"

"Deal!" the couple had forgotten their little snow friend still seated at his place at the table. Olaf had his usual grin from ear to ear.

"Okay, now that that's settled, lets go see what Joey needed 'help' with." Anna said grabbing Kristoff's hand.

"Sweetheart, he's twenty now. You can't just go sticking your nose into everything he does."

"Wanna bet? A mother always gets to stick her nose in her children's business no matter how old they are. Come on." they had left the room at that time, with Olaf not to far behind.

* * *

**A/N: So, not the best I know, but I liked it, and my friend whom I am using as a test monkey said it wasn't bad. I want to say thank you again to the people who reviewed, and followed, and favorited! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**DragonIceFury: **You flatter me really. Amazing and beautiful work? Sheesh, I nearly had a heart attack reading that. Thank you.

**That**** guy: **I'm still contemplating how Jack will find out, but I do know how I'm bringing him back into the picture.

**Guest: **Thank you!

**lovinglovexx: **Thank you!

**Poppyseed Pomphrey: **Thank you for reading it even though of uncertainty. That means a lot to me, hope I don't disappoint!

**nezemiskas: **I will!

**So, a couple of things to go over. 1) I don't know how often I am able to update. I have this thing after school, and homework and school itself, so that doesn't help the matter. Once summer break come around, I'll be more sure of updates. But for now I'm going to try and make it weekly. 2) I responded to these reviews because they were the only ones there. I'm planning on answering questions when it comes to responses. I just thought i should thank these people specifically for being the first. :)**

**I'd also like to thank those who favorited this, DragonIceFury; Poppyseed Pomphrey; iloveclaryandjace; and nezemiskas.**

**Those who followed, **DragonIceFury; Poppyseed Pomphrey; mpsmcducky; iloveclaryandjace; lovinglovexx; nezemikas; and peyton1095****

****THANK YOU! And to those who were repeated. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay, sorry, I'll set you free.****

****Adeus meus enfeites. 3****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry this is late. But I hope you like this chapter! please share your thoughts!**

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Just throw it up here! Don't be such a sissy!" Joey yelled down to his younger sister. He was up on a ladder hanging up last minute streamers for Chrystal's sleepover.

"What if you don't catch it and it comes back down and hits me in the face?" she yelled back up to him.

Joey sighed, "Well if it comes back down, move out of the way."

"Here, let me see it," Crystal took the streamer roll out of Natty's outstretched hand. "One… Two… Three" she counted aloud, and the streamer had a small tail as it flew up to Joey on 'three'.

He caught it, having to lean out a little bit, "You could have thrown it closer you know. You'd think with all of those snowballs you throw, you'd have better aim!" Suddenly an icy sphere hit him on the back, "Hey! No snow inside!" He looked down to see Crystal sticking her tongue out at him and Natty giggling on the side. He rolled his eyes laughing to himself. no matter how old he got, he couldn't help but love how childish his little sister and cousin could still be.

Anna and Kristoff walked into the ball room arm in arm with Olaf trailing behind, "Ah ha so this is what you're doing. You were just saying yesterday how 'theres enough decorations' and now you're in here putting up more? I'm hurt son," Anna said putting her hand over her heart.

Joey was at the base of the ladder now, "Yeah, now there's _more_ than enough. We just needed an excuse to get out of the dining hall,"

Anna sighed, "I don't blame you. Any way, I just wanted to see what you were up to. Your father said 'you can't go around sticking your nose into everything he does' but I told him otherwise."

Joey walked over to parents and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, "Oh mom, you can stick your nose wherever, but to an extent,"

"Mmhm, we'll see about that young man"

"Dad? Can I take Sven and the sled up to the ice pond? I want to make a little extra cash if you know what I mean." Joey said elbowing his dad in the side with an 'I know you'll let me' look in his eye.

Kristoff laughed, "Yeah thats fine with me, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to get out of that stable with those snobby horses."

"Daddy! Cocoa is not snobby!" Natty protested about her father's statement.

"To you, sweetheart, she's not. But to Sven she is,"

"Fine, I'll talk to her about that" she said crossing her arms and leaving for the stable.

"Hey Nat! Wait for me!" Joey jogged over to his sister.

"Oh Joey can I come with you!?" Olaf asked already going as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Yeah little buddy, sure thing." then they left the room leaving Crystal, Anna and Kristoff behind.

Kristoff cleared his throat, "I should check up on the guys and make sure we're up to date with paperwork. I'll see you later my love," he pecked Anna on the cheek and left for his office.

"I should get going too," Anna started, she had to think about what she was going to say to Elsa later.

"Actually, Auntie Anna, can I talk to you about something?" Crystal asked sounding a bit unsure.

"Yeah, but lets go to one of the sitting rooms to be more comfortable," Crystal nodded in agreement.

They walked down the hall to the closest sitting room there was. They sat down on the couch facing each other, "Whats up kiddo? Are you okay?" Anna asked with concern in her voice. Crystal never asked to talk to her about anything serious. She normally went to her mother about really important things.

"I'm fine its just, I asked mom about this yesterday," _'I knew it'_ Anna thought, "But she was really touchy about it so I was wondering what you could tell me about my father."

Anna was taken aback by this, "Cris, this is something you definitely should just try to talk to about with your mother again. Its really _not_ my place."

"Please Auntie Anna. All I know about him is his name is or was Jack Frost, he has or had brown eyes with brown hair, and that mom loved and still loves him. Please, just tell me what you know." Crystal was begging now.

Anna sighed, she really hated to do this, to go against what she knew her sister would want her to do. She wanted to help out her niece, she truly did but, she couldn't overstep that boundary, "I'm sorry Cris, I really can't. Its your mothers place not mine. I would tell you, but only with her consent." The drop in Crystal's expression absolutely broke Anna's heart, but she knew she did the right thing.

"Okay, fine. Thanks for at least listening," the princess quickly stood up and speed walked to the door.

"Crystal I-" Anna began.

"No its fine, I'll just find out some other way," she left the room slamming the door behind her.

Anna slumped in her seat, she felt horrible not saying anything to her niece but she knew it was for her own good. She sat there for a minute thinking of what she was going to say to Elsa. When her thoughts were in order she stood up and left the room, headed to Elsa's study.

When she got to the large mahogany door, she took a deep breath and knocked. She heard Elsa from the other side of the door, "Who is it?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna knew that was a silly thing to say, but she felt it was a good enough to break the tension before it got worse.

Elsa's response was flat out and to the point, "No,"

"Elsa, can I come in?"

"I'm busy Anna"

"You're always ahead on your work by a week or so, please?" Anna waited for the answer she was looking for but,

"No,"

Anna went to turn the knob to just let herself in, but it was locked. She remembered something Natty had shown her once when she wanted to snoop around in Joey's room but found it locked as well. She pulled a hairpin from her hair and stuck it in the key hole and played with it until there was a satisfying click and the knob turned.

Elsa looked up with surprise, "What? How'd you-? The door was locked."

"Well, now its not. I thought we were long since past the locked doors Elsa," Anna felt slightly hurt that her sister tried locking out the world in a sense after everything from their past.

Elsa looked back down at the paper sitting in-front of her, "Anna, I don't have time for this right now. Can we do this later?"

"No, we can't_ '_do this later'. I need to talk to you."

"I can't talk right now,"

"Yes you can,"

"Anna please leave," There was irritation in her voice now.

"No,"

"Go Anna"

"No Elsa, I'm not going to leave! You _may_ be my older sister, you _may_ be the queen, but _I _am a grown woman an you can't boss me around like a child. I need to talk to you about earlier. I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You know I would _never_ say something like that purposely. But you know what? Its true, you don't understand to that extent. When it comes to being a mother and being there for your child, there is no doubt in my mind what so ever that you don't understand. But when it comes to long term relationships Elsa, you _don't_ understand. What Jack did to you was wrong, in all of its entirety, and if he were in-front of me right now, I'd give him a good swing for what he did to you." Anna was winded, she was an expert on constantly talking, but she's never gone that far.

Tears streaked Elsa face, although she wipe them away, more were ready to take their place. Anna was right, she didn't understand. She didn't know what to say, no one has ever stood up to her like that before because she's never had a problem with anyone. Elsa put her face in her hands, still crying.

Anna leaned against the desk, next to her sister and leaned over, hugging Elsa. After a moment, Elsa turned and stood up to hug her sister back. They hugged for another few moments, then they broke the embrace.

"You okay?" Anna asked a still crying Elsa.

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'm just more sensitive to the subject ok 'Jack' that I over reacted. Crystal has been asking a lot about him lately and I want to tell her but I…" Elsa just shook her head unable to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, um, about Crystal, she just asked me about you-know-who" Anna made quotes in the air with her fingers.

Elsa's eyes widened, "What?"

"She told me she already asked you but you didn't want to say anything about him except for his name."

"Wh-what did you tell her?"

Anna sighed, "I told her that it wasn't my place for me to say anything, and that she should try and ask you again."

"Gee thanks sis." Elsa said sarcastically, sitting back down in her chair.

"Elsa hear me out, I know that talking about Jack is really hard for you. And I know that you will get emotional about it. Thats okay, its normal to feel emotion El,"

"But, she's never, seen me cry before. I've always been her rock, like I should be. I just, I feel so powerless and weak, and I don't want her to see me that way."

"Its a way of life, Elsa! If you ask me, I don't think its normal that you two haven't cried together over something. Its totally normal."

Elsa gave Anna a disbelieving look, "Because you've cried in-front of Natty before?"

"Yes,"

"And Joey?"

Anna laughed, "Yes, believe it or not, I have before and it won't be the last,"

"I just don't think its right," Elsa wasn't letting go of her argument anytime soon.

"Believe what you want sis, but it is."

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in," It was Gerda.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your highness, but guests are beginning to arrive for the princesses' sleepover." Elsa nodded, "It's alright Gerda, can you please tell my daughter we'll be right there?"

"As you wish Your Majesty," She bowed and stepped out of the room.

"Well I guess we'd better go," Anna said. Elsa nodded in agreement, "Please just consider what I told you."

Elsa sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay, I'll think about it but for now we have guests to greet. How much do you want to bet that the first to show up are Clara and Clarisse?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Anna laughed, "Ah, the three C's rise again!"

"Oh dear God, ear-muffs are a must tonight, I know it already." Elsa said giving her eyes one last wipe with her handkerchief. When she was all set they left Elsa's office and headed down to the designated ball room for the sleepover, praying to themselves for a limited amount of screeching teenagers.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE share your thoughts, they are appreciated more than you think! **

**The past few weeks have been crazy with homework and work and finals are coming up. Please forgive me.**

**Who else saw the Tonys yesterday? Amazing right!? Idina killed it! But I'm SO mad she didn't get 'Best Actress in a Leading Role' I'm sure the other girl really deserved it, but the Queen always wins. And the 'Wicked' performance! OH. MY GOD! I wanted. To die! It was so awesome!**

**Okay, I'll let you go.**

**Adeus, meus enfeites! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry, I'll admit I was being lazy and not updating but here is the next chapter. I had fun with it! hope y'all like it! Please share your thoughts!**

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Elsa and Anna made their way down to the entrance of the ballroom being used for the sleepover. As expected, inside was Crystal, Clara, and Clarisse already planning that nights events.

The sisters spotted Helen and Julia, Clara and Clarisse's mothers, in the hall, and walked up to them. "Hello ladies, how have you two been?" Elsa asked.

Helen spoke first, "Fine, Clara has been talking my ear off about this sleepover. She acts like she hasn't seen Cris and Clarisse for weeks when really its been a few days."

"Same with Clarisse, its crazy. Sooner or later they're all going to have separation anxiety from being away from each other for an hour," Julia said, "So, Elsa, Anna, how have you been?" The four women have become close friends since the girls became practically attached at the hip, that they don't bother with titles anymore.

"Fine, same-old-same-old," Anna replied.

"I've been better, thats for sure" Elsa said looking at the floor.

"What happened?" Julia asked.

Elsa shook her head and waved a hand, "Its a long story."

"I don't have anything better to do. Do you Julia?"

"Not if you want to talk about it Elsa." The two women looked at her with a look on their faces understanding if Elsa didn't want to talk.

"Well, I…" Elsa bagan.

"I think it'll help to talk to someone who doesn't already know the whole story." Anna said as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I should go check up on Kristoff anyhow. Goodbye ladies." She nodded to Helen and Julia, and gave Elsa's shoulder a light squeeze before she walked away.

The three watched as Anna went down the hall, "Elsa?" Helen asked.

"Lets go in here," Elsa said nodding toward a door next to where they were standing. There were multiple siting rooms in the palace and Elsa never exactly knew why, now she's glad they are scatted everywhere. They entered the room, it was small and there were two chairs and a couch in a semicircle around a fireplace that had a fresh pile of logs to be lit when needed, but for now there was the sun coming through the window. Elsa took a seat on one of the chairs while Julia and Helen sat on the couch letting their friend compose her thoughts.

Elsa took a breath and began to explain, "So you guys remember years ago, Jack, that man that would always be around here the few years before Chrystal was born?" The others nodded to signal her to continue. "And how we were practically inseparable?" again the women nodded. "That's Cris's father." Helen and Julia exchanged a look, they had figured that was where this was going.

"If I may?" Helen said for permission to interrupt.

"Please do," Elsa said.

Helen continued, "To be honest, throughout the past there have been a constant bring up of the subject of - him - and rumors of what went on between you,"

"We heard there was a fight, just a loss of what was once there," Julia intervened.

"Any possibility there was to him suddenly disappearing, we heard it," Helen finished.

Surprised Elsa asked, "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"We didn't want to be rude," Helen simply finished.

"We figured you'd tell us if you wanted to. Not pester you into telling," Julia added.

Elsa smiled knowing she had true friends, "Thank you, but you could have asked if you wanted. But everyone was _talking _about it?"

Julia spoke up, "Yes, and when you announced you were pregnant, they got worse. saying he didn't want a child and so he just took off."

Elsa expected something like this to have happened, someone who is around people everyday, suddenly disappears? it made sense for there to be gossip, "Thats not why he left. I made him leave," Her friends' eyes widened, nodding she continued, "I told him to leave, he was just being a jerk constantly and always drunk and I couldn't stand it. My heart was broken but I did what I had to do. For everyone."

"Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry. Did he know about Cris?" Julia asked.

Elsa shook her head, "No"

"Did you know?"

"Yes, I was going to tell him, but yet again, he was drunk and acting stupid. I couldn't handle it anymore." Tears began to fill her eyes, she blinked them away, "He would always, _always_ blame something on me. It would constantly be the stupidest things, like how his favorite cup wasn't were he had put it last. He'd dwell on it and constantly yell. He sobered up quickly after he saw I was crying, he tried to apologize but I wouldn't take it. He almost fell back when I yelled at him to leave. After having to ask him again, he flew out the window." Elsa looked down and took a deep breath, "And now, Cris keeps asking about who her father is or if he's a was. I just… I want to tell her but, it hurts to tell her. Right now telling you, isn't that bad but because of the association they have with each other, and how she wants to know, I just can't do it."

Helen and Julia said nothing, they stood up and wrapped their friend in a hug. The tears were flowing like a waterfall now, and Elsa let herself truly cry. Yes she;d been crying a lot recently, but never actually letting go.

The trio pulled apart wiping their eyes. They looked at one another and each let out a small chuckle, "Sorry, I didn't want to get you two going."

Helen waved a hand, "Please, its fine. I'm so sorry Elsa."

"I can't even imagine what you must be going through mentally" Julia added.

Elsa sighed, "I honestly don't know either. It's just a whirlwind of craziness. Thank you for listening. Anna is sick of hearing me, she truly cares, and she says its okay but I know she's lying just for my sake."

"Anna isn't the only person you can go to you know. You have us whenever you need us." Julia said giving Elsa reassurance.

"I know, thank you." A smile on her face now as she wiped her eyes, she laughed a little, "Third time crying today, great fun."

Helen patted Elsa's shoulder as she spoke, "Let's go check on the girls and make sure they didn't already make a mess of the ball room." The trio all left the room to find Crystal, Clara, and Clarisse running up to them.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom!" Crystal called to Elsa as she ran to her.

"Ugh, you're so needy," Elsa laughed, "Whats up kiddo?"

Crystal took a breath, "Well, we were wondering, because Clara and Clarisse haven't ever been, and they really want to go, and I really want to take them and-"

"Okay, get to the point…"

"Can we go to the Ice Palace tomorrow pleeeeeeease?" She had her hands folded in-front of her in a begging motion with a touch of lower lip.

"Of course," Elsa replied without a thought.

"Really?" Crystal asked with wide eyes to reassure herself.

"Definitely, I'll just let Gerta know so she can tell the rest of the staff."

The princess looked at her friends, "In that case can we turn this into a double sleepover for us three? Tonight here, tomorrow night there," Crystal raised an eyebrow knowing she was slightly pushing her boundaries but it was worth a shot.

Elsa turned to Helen and Julia, "As long as you two are alright with it."

The two nodded in agreement saying yes, this signaled another squeal session from the three teens who began to walk away and plan the next two nights, when Crystal stopped turned around and ran to hug her mother, "Thanks mom!" kissed her on the cheek and joined her friends again.

"Elsa you don't have to take them up the North Mountain" Helen said as soon as the girls were out of sight.

"Please, I need it, a couple of days way from the craziness of here is just what I need. And they," she said gesturing to where the girls had just gone, "Are the perfect reason to head up." She ended her sentence with a smile knowing she well needed to get away and clear her mind even just for a night.

"Are you sure?" Helen asked.

"Positive, the girls are family. Its fine." Elsa answered

"What will I do with myself having the house to myself? Clarisse is here and Thomas is at a sleepover too." Julia said.

"Well, Jacob is home isn't he?" Elsa asked.

"Ooooo, Elsa I didn't even think of that! Date night weather he likes it or not. Thank you for the wonderful idea." Julia said to Elsa with a nod.

"Don't mention it." Elsa replied with a smile.

"We were planning on a family game night, Johnny and Lucille wanted to play little kitty games that Clara hasn't been into in years." Helen said.

"I can top that, I have a date with paperwork and my big mahogany desk. You jealous?" Elsa asked sarcastically getting 'Ooo's' and 'Ahh's' from the two women.

They laughed as Elsa walked them to the door, "I was wonderful seeing you guys, and thank you for taking what I threw at you earlier,"

"Please Elsa it was nothing. We know you'd do the same for us." Julia said.

"I'll have your girls back to you in two days. I shall drop them off personally." Elsa said.

"Make sure they hike the whole way up the mountain." Helen said.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Elsa said, "Goodbye ladies."

"Goodbye" They both said walking out of the door.

As they walked away Elsa felt a cool breeze rush in throughout the door, one all to familiar. She ignored it and thought it was just her mind. She shut the large door knowing from all the excited chattering that the rest of the girls had arrived.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Helen and Julia left and Elsa went upstairs to her study to work. She could hear the laughter and clatter downstairs. Surprisingly it helped her keep a tempo of how many papers she went over in how ever long it took. She began to keep a rhythm in her head and soon had her own little beat going, when suddenly she realized there wasn't anymore noise coming up from the ballroom. She shrugged figuring they were playing some sort of game. Elsa looked at the clock, "Wow, ten already?" The queen laughed to herself, "I got through a decent amount of work" with that she organized her piles of papers a bit and stood up to walk toward the door.

Elsa opened the door from her study into the hallway and stepped out carefully closing it behind her not to make a loud noise. She began to walk down the hall when she heard a giggle come from behind her. She turned but saw nothing in the dimly lit hall. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion but pushed on.

Almost to her bedroom she heard another giggle only coming from around her. She stopped and listened for a moment, nothing. As she went to take another step, she felt something cold and wet hit the back of her head.

Snow.

"NOW!" came a voice and suddenly the Snow Queen was covered by her own element with her back against the wall using her hands and arms as shields for her face. The amount of spheres hitting her began to die down when she heard the same voice say, "Thats it no more".

Elsa moved her arms and saw all fifteen girls around her with ear to ear smiles. Right in front was The young princess herself with the biggest smile of them all.

"Crystal Marie Frost! How _dare_ you do this!?" Everyones smile wiped away in an instant with frightened looks, Chrystal's being the most scared of all of them. "You know that there is _no_ use of snow _inside_ this castle _whatsoever._"

"M-mom, I-I'm s-sorry, I-I-"

"And besides, what fun is a snowball _fight_, if the teams are severely outnumbered and one team isn't informed of this in any way?"

Now all of the girls looked scared and confused.

"Go into the courtyard, all of you. Now." Elsa said not losing the stern in her voice. Everyone practically ran down the corridor and down the stairs afraid of what may happen if they didn't do as told.

All the girls were outside now and they didn't know what was about to happen. Soon enough, Elsa came outside with Anna, Kristoff, Joey, Natty, Olaf, and Sven right behind her. They lined up in-front of the group of girls. Elsa snapped her fingers and it began to snow.

"Now that the teams are now almost equal, we can have a proper snowball fight. And might I add all of you looked like you were ready to cry when you thought I was mad. Now you know, _never,_ mess with the Snow Queen." With that she threw the first icy sphere and it hit Crystal square in the face.

"Oh, it is _on_"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE share your thoughts, they are appreciated more than you think! **

**Okay, between work, and horse shows and sleepovers things have been nuts, but I got this done finally! And I've noticed when I post a chapter sometimes words get jumbled up and I don't know why, I read over everything and its fine in pages but it gets flubbed up here. Sorry. I hope your lives have been good and that you haven't given up on my story. Believe me, I've been waiting for a couple of moths now for one of my absolute favorite FanFics to update and it hasn't. I'm extremely sad about it.**

**Again, I hope you enjoy and please, Please, Please, PLEASE review! I Really want to know what you think.**

**Once again, I hope to see you all soon.**

**Adeus, meus enfeites! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! I can't ****guarantee that the updates will always be this quick. But I've gotten such a good response from the last chapter and you need to give the people what they want.**

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Elsa woke up the next morning remembering the snow ball fight from the night before. Oh the looks on everyone of those girls' faces, priceless and unforgettable. Imagine getting yelled at by your friends' mother, the Queen no doubt, would make anyone want to curl up into a ball. They looked so relieved when she went outside with the rest of her family in tow.

Elsa got a chill just then, the cold _never_ bothered her, why would it start now? It was that familiar breeze coming through the window. She stood up from her bed, walked to the window and closed it with ease. She always had the window open, especially around this time of year. It was the end of Fall and soon enough it would be Winter. The Queen shook her head, it couldn't be, why after all these years?

She walked toward her washroom and began to get ready for what today held.

* * *

After she was dressed and ready she headed down to the Dinning Room to find fifteen teenagers and her family already there in their spots. The room went silent before she heard her 'team' from the night before stand up and cheer. Elsa laughed as she walked to her chair and made a motion to calm them down, "It wasn't just me. You all put up a fair game last night. It's not my fault I'm good at what I do." There came a series of 'boo's' and hisses from the group of fifteen and sixteen-year-old girls as Elsa sat down.

"But!" Elsa began and waited for the noise to settle down, "But, I must admit that ambush you all pulled last night _was _very clever. If there wasn't any giggling, it would have been perfect."

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Because you'd have kept quiet right?"

"Well, in reality you have to be." Elsa answered.

"Oh yes, sorry, I forgot that you're an expert on the battle field." Crystal said cockily.

"You know it, love." Elsa said with a small smile as she put a piece of fruit in her mouth. She bit down only to find the strawberry frozen solid. She looked at her daughter with an annoyed look as she spit the berry into a napkin.

"No good?" Crystal asked holding back a laugh knowing exactly why her mother had spit out her food.

"No, no, its very good, just not my cup of tea for this morning."

"Oh" Crystal said bringing her cup of water to her lips for a sip. Taking advantage of this opportunity, with the flick of her wrist, Elsa froze the cup to Crystal's face causing an uproar of laughter from everyone in the room.

Since the cup was stuck to her top lip, the princess could still speak, "Ha ha, vewy fummy. Cam you pweaze get fis oth of me?"

"I don't know, maybe we should just wait until it melts." Elsa said.

"Uh, no, I don't fink tho." Crystal answered

"Fine, but only if you promise no more tricks. Or the baby portraits come out to play." Elsa negotiated.

"Fime, fime, juft get it oth. Its annoying." Crystal agreed in no time.

"Thats my girl," Elsa waved her hand again and the ice between the cup and Crystal's face, melted away, "So, how did you ladies sleep last night?"

"Very well,", "It was a little chilly,", "But there were plenty of blankets,", "Oh yes, Gerta came in at one point saying how she knows how it usually is,", "And she gave us a load of em'," "We could have built a fort almost the same size as the castle,", "Why didn't we think of that?", "Oh, now I really want to build a fort." they all and a conversation amongst themselves.

"After breakfast, if you all don't have to rush home, you can stay a while longer and build one" Elsa offered.

"We wouldn't want to intrude," one girl responded.

"Not at all, I know for a fact, that if you ask a few of the guards and staff, they'd love to help you all"

"Oh my goodness, yes they would! Once I was trying to make a fort by myself, and i couldn't quite reach some spots and one of the guards came to help me. Before I knew it almost all of the guards on the floor were helping me." Natty chimed in.

"I remember that, you were so happy when it was done. You jumped right in it and invited all of them to a 'tea party'. The looks on their faces when they found out i t was imaginary tea." Anna added.

"Its settled then, after breakfast we build a fort?" Crystal asked, getting a head nod from all of her friends.

"Can I help too?" Natty asked.

"Of coarse you can." One of the girls responded.

"Everyone done? Yes? Okay, Lets go!"

With that, they all stood up and headed to the ballroom they had slept in the night before, everyone wishing them luck.

Kristoff looked around after they had all gone, "Hey, wheres Olaf?"  
"Oh, I had asked him to help me with unloading the ice off of the sled from yesterday. So he's waiting for me out by the stable." Joey said answering his father's question.

Kristoff's eyes nearly left their sockets when he heard that. "You left_ ice,_ on my _sled,_ _all night!?"_

"Geez dad, chill," Joey laughed, "I asked Aunt Elsa to put a flurry on it to keep it solid, so it wouldn't ruin your sled. And before you ask me, I didn't do it yesterday because I was tired and too lazy."

"At least you're honest. Thank you Elsa, you didn't have to." Kristoff said.

Elsa waved her hand dismissing it, "It's nothing,"

"Why would you ask Olaf to help you? You know he can't lift one of those blocks. He'll hurt himself." Anna asked her son with concern for the little snowman.

"I know, but if he thinks he's helping, he's happy. Plus he asked me to help, so I couldn't say no." Joey answered.

"I knew I did something right with that boy," Anna said turning to Elsa who laughed at the comment.

"Haha Mom, yes I turned out great. I'm gong to go do that now. See you all later," He pecked Anna on the cheek as he headed to the door.

Kristoff sighed, "Hold on, I'll help you. Theres no way you can do it all by yourself in a meaningful period of time." He also pecked Anna on the cheek, "I'll see you later, love,"

"Bye," She responded.

"Elsa," He nodded to his sister-in-law.

"Bye" She answered back. The two men then exited and headed to work.

"Look at you, you lucky lady," Elsa said to Anna, "Two good men, looking after you."

"Aren't I?" Anna moved to a seat next her sister so they could chat while they sipped their morning tea."

"So, how've you been sis?" Anna asked.

Elsa laughed, "You just saw me last night,"  
"I know, but still, we haven't just talked in a while," she answered.

"Well, something weird happened yesterday while Helen and Julia were leaving, and it happened this morning too."

"What?"

"I'm getting there. When I opened the door yesterday, and when I woke up there was a breeze coming through." Elsa paused.

"Okay, so? There are always breezes coming through the windows and doors. Your point?" Anna stated.

"It wasn't just a breeze though, Anna, it was one of his breezes."

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes, honestly, I'm hoping its just my mind playing tricks on me. I mean, with all the talk of him lately… I don't know, just wishful thinking, I suppose."

"Probably, but let's not worry about him, he hasn't been back since then, why would he be back now?"

"You're right, I'm just imagining things," Elsa said this more so talking to herself than to her sister.

"So, anything else?" Anna said pushing for more conversation time between them.

"Um, I don't think s-oh! I'm going up the North Mountain today, staying overnight and will be back tomorrow afternoon most likely,"

"What? Why?"

"Because, Cris wants to take Clara and Clarisse to the Ice Palace and I need a day away from here."

"Hmm, thats sounds reasonable," Anna agreed taking a sip of her coffee.

"Anna,"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, you and Natty can come. We'll have a girls night." Elsa always knew that her little sister absolutely loved the palace and wanted to go any chance she got.

"Really!?" Anna sat straight up.

"Its fine with me, Crystal doesn't ever mind you guys, and the girls love you. Even if Cris didn't want you to go, you'd still go. And I need another adult to keep my sanity." Elsa reassured her sister.

"I have to let Kristoff know, I'll see you later sis!" Anna was out the door before Elsa could say anything else.

The queen laughed to herself, "What are you laughing about Your Majesty?" Gerta was standing next to her picking up Anna's cup.

"I admire and envy her enthusiasm." Elsa responded still smiling.

"I think we all do," Gerta said, laughing herself.

* * *

"Everyone have everything?" Elsa asked the group before they set off on their trek up the mountain. Everyone nodded in response, "Okay, good. Gerta, remember we'll be back tomorrow afternoon,"

"Yes ma'am"

"Elsa?" Anna called.

"Yes Anna," _'This'll be her millionth question, I swear,'_

"Can we stop at Oaken's?"

"Why?" _'We don't need any sun balm,'_

"To get lutefisk. He makes the best!"  
"But You're the only one who likes lutefisk, Anna,"

"No, Natty likes it too,"

"No I don't," Natty said.

"Shush, yes you do." Anna said covering her daughters face.

Elsa sighed, "I suppose, but we can't stay there long. We need to be in the palace before nightfall,"

"Fine with me, I just want some lutefisk," Anna said happily.

"Don't eat too much of it, you'll get sick," Kristoff said to his wife.

"Oh please, I'll be fine," Anna said.

"Anna…"

"Okay, okay, I won't"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"  
"I love you more,"

"No, I love you more,"

"If this goes on any longer I'm going to be sick," Elsa said as she watched her love sick sister and brother-in-law.

"You're mean," Anna said to Elsa.

"I'm honest, sister dear." Elsa said making Anna roll her eyes.

"Bye," she said turing to Kristoff, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Now I'm really going to be sick," Elsa said.

"Shut up," Anna slapped her sister in the arm.

"Thats assault," Elsa said.

Anna hit her again, causing snow to hit her in the face, "You know what?" she said.

"What Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Let's go," the oldest princess said and began to walk away.

"Fine by me, Goodbye everyone!" Elsa said waving, and they set off for their small journey.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE share your thoughts, they are appreciated more than you think! **

**Ooooooooo what will happen next? I wonder? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Again, I hope you enjoy and please, Please, Please, PLEASE review! I Really want to know what you think.**

**Adeus, meus enfeites! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! So, I'm going back to school next week, EWW! Wish me luck. So here's chapter six!**

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Ugh, _why_ would you let me eat so much lutefisk?" Anna said blaming her sister.

"Me? I tried to stop you and you just waved your hand saying 'I'll be fine!' I bet you wish you'd have listened now." Elsa retorted

"Well, I need _someone _to blame," Anna said with a hand on her stomach.

"No one to blame but yourself. Try and hold yourself together we're almost there." The queen said.

"Exactly how much longer mom? My feet are killing me." Crystal said getting a nod of agreement from her cousin and friends.

"Oh please, you're all younger than I was when I made my first trek up here. And it was only in one night. You can do it. Only about five more minutes if we pick up the pace a little bit. I can see the top of a tower now," Elsa stated trying to encourage them all into moving a bit quicker.

Everyone groaned in annoyance and exhaustion, "I'm going to plop right on the couch when we get there." Crystal said.

"Isn't it made of ice?" Clarisse asked remembering how the princess said that _everything _was ice.

"Honestly, I don't even care at this point, I just wanna take a nap." Crystal sighed.

"Hmm, thats strange." Elsa said puzzled.

"Oh no, whats the matter? Were you completely wrong? Is it really going to be five hours instead because id rather head back down if so." Crystal said worried.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her daughter, "No more like five seconds, we were closer than i thought."

"Thank God!" They all chorused.

"Right up the stairs, through the doors, and, Cris you can show the girls your room and Anna and I can take in everything. But wait here for a minute okay. Rest for a second." Elsa said motioning them to sit.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Anna said plopping into a pile of snow, followed by the girls.

They waited as Elsa had told them, "What happened to her?" Clara asked, "She's been gone for more than a minute."

"I don't know, ELSAAAA! WHERE'D YOU GO!?" Anna yelled.

"My goodness I'm right here. I had to check the stairs and floor to make sure they hadn't melted since the last time we were here. You're all in luck it's all set."

"Well, lets go then," Crystal said and they all got up and she lead them toward the translucent staircase.

Elsa stopped Anna, "Wha-?"

"Shh, watch," Elsa said pointing at the four girls.

Like it was a signal, as soon as Anna had turned the giant mass of snow near the stairs moved and began to stand up causing the girls to scream and scatter. The mound of snow roared with all of its mite and caused them all to fall from the near earthquake it had caused. Elsa and Anna stumbled forward keeled over in laughter, nearly on the ground.

"Marshmallow do good Mama?" Marshmallow asked Elsa.

"Yes love, that was perfect," Elsa said giving the big snowman a hug on his leg, "Now Crystal, that is no way to treat your half brother," She said still laughing.

"Half brother?" Clara and Clarisse asked in unison confused.

"Yeah, mom created him to protect the palace before I was born." Crystal explained.

"Big brother?" Marshmallow asked.

"No sweetheart, Olaf had to stay down at the castle to keep an eye on things," Elsa said to her so called 'son'.

"Olaf?" Clarisse said.

"Big brother?" Clara said finishing her thought. Both of them with confused looks on their faces.

"I created Olaf before Marshmallow, and Marshmallow before Crystal." Elsa said.

"Mom!" Crystal said turning red.

Elsa laughed, "Oh please, Cris, you've definitely heard worse from Joey,"

Anna opened her mouth to protest against that for her son but then closed it again. She knew it was true.

Elsa laughed and shook her head, "Come on, you all look like you're ready to crash."

Everyone nodded and began to trudge up the stairs. Elsa turned to Marshmallow, "Do you still have Mama's crown?" She asked.

The large snowman tilted his head down to reveal a small gold crown with a blue sapphire in the middle, "Mama want crown back?" He said sounding a little sad.

"No, I just wanted to know you were keeping it safe. You can go back to sleep now love." Elsa said patting her creation.

"Marshmallow guard," He said standing up straight and fierce.

"As you wish," Elsa nodded and herself walked up the stairs. She stepped through the open door and looked around. _'I really missed this place'_

"This is epic! Elsa? You made this all by yourself?" Clara asked eyes wide open in amazement.

Elsa laughed, "Guilty as charged, you like?"

"More like adore, I envy you right now." She said.

"mitt hjem er, hjemme" The Queen said with a smile.

"This is truly amazing," Clarisse said, "Look at all of the detail in the walls and that fountain is beautiful,"

"Thank you," Elsa said.

"Okay guys lets go to my room and set up," Crystal said getting impatient.

"Just be careful, it gets slippery at places. I don't quite know how to fix that," Elsa warned.

"I know mo- Ahh!" Crystal replied just as she slipped.

"What were you saying dear?" Mother mocked her daughter.

"Haha, very funny mother. Ow, that really hurt." the princess complained.

Elsa chuckled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Crystal huffed as she stood up again. With that the girls all headed to her room.

Elsa laughed, "She gets cocky and karma come along and bites her,"

Anna smiled, "This is really impressive Elsa," she said gesturing to the palace.

"You've been here before,"

"Yeah like twice, the first time I was thrown out by Marshy out there," That made Elsa laugh and shake her head, "And the second time was to come get you when…"

Elsa sighed, "I know, but you've seen it before. You even have your own room."

"I do?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Of coarse you do, why wouldn't you? Granted I had to add on your new room when I had Cris because that room was closer to mine. So yours is now in the East wing."

"Aww I was hoping I got the balcony out front,"

"Thats my room,"

"Why is it your room?"

"Because its my castle,"

"That's no excuse,"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You're not serious?"

"Indeed I am sister dear,"

"Tell you what, while the girls have a sleepover in Cris's, room we can have our own slumber party in my room, on the balcony,"  
"Really?"

Elsa sighed, "Why not?"

"This is why you're my favorite sister," Anna said starting to take out blankets and candles from a bag that they brought.

"I'm your only sister you nut,"

"And?"

Elsa was about to respond to that but decided to leave it unanswered.

"Hey mom?" Crystal called down from upstairs.

"Yes?"

"Can we make s'mores?"

"Only if you go outside,"

"Why?"

"Thats an idiotic question and you know it,"

"But mom,"

"But nothing, outside or no s'mores, I'd prefer there not be a hole in the floor of my palace because my daughter decided to have a fire on ice." Elsa said sternly, making it clear she wasn't budging.

"Fine, c'mon guys," Crystal said and they all headed downstairs, all of them with something in their hands ready to make the treat.

Elsa turned to her sister, "She turns sixteen and all of a sudden she's the reigning monarch,"

"I will be someday," Crystal said sticking her tongue out at Elsa.

* * *

"Not for a while my dear, not for a while," Elsa said patting her daughter on the head as she walked by.

Elsa and Anna sat on the balcony floor with tea in hand wrapped up in blankets of their own, "I'm getting too old for this." Elsa said.

"Too old for what?" Anna asked sipping her tea.

"A snowball fight everyday, its way too much work," Elsa answered.

"Please Elsa, you're only forty," Anna said.

"That's easy for you to say, you're thirty-six,"

"Well I'm your little sister, I'm going to be younger than you,"

"And who gave you the right?"

"Hmm, I don't know, the laws of the time space continuum maybe," the princess laughed.

Elsa smiled, "I'm only teasing, but seriously, its a lot of work."

"I can imagine, but you do know that there is already snow on the ground. You didn't have to make it,"

"But its a perfect sphere when I do it with my powers. Plus, I can make them as big as i want."

"You know what, you're more complicated than people think you are,"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means you overthink things that are simple and you overthink things that are not."

"I do not,"

"You _so _do,"

"Give me one example,"

"Okay, remember that time that Olaf wanted to throw a party?"

"Yeah, What was wrong with that?"

"He said he didn't care who went as long as we were all there,"

"Okay?"

"You sent out invites to all of Arendelle," Anna laughed.

Elsa thought for a minute, "That's not convincing enough. Give me another one,"

"I could give you one,"

The sisters turned around, Elsa gasped, "Jack? Wha-?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH! I must admit my heart was racing when I wrote that last part. I'm strange I know. ****  
**

**On another note if you are still sticking with my story and you have stayed for this long... Thank you. Honestly, it means a lot to me. See you next time my friends.**

**Adeus, meus enfeites! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Look at you my lucky ducklings, two days in a row! LOL Okay, I'm telling you now, y'all are going to HATE me at the end of this chapter. Literally LOATHE. But I know you're going to love it. Get ready for JELSA feels!**

**By the way, to the guest who said to push Jack off of the balcony... That was a REALLY good idea. But, I didn't do that. ON WITH THE SHOW! (Or shall I say SNOW! Haha! Get it? Because its Jelsa? No? Oh, Okay... JUST READ!)**

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Jack? Wha-?" Elsa said speechless.

"Hey Elsa," Jack said taking a step forward.

"No way! You have _no_ right to be here. Why don't you just jump in the air and let the wind take you somewhere else to bother someone else," Anna stood up and stepped toward Jack and slightly in-front of Elsa.

"Anna, long time no see. How are the kids?" Jack said with a smile.

"Keep my children out of this you jerk!" Anna got increasingly more angry.

"Hey, just trying to catch up with an old friend,"

"You are _not_ my friend in any way, shape or form. You are the biggest loser I've ever set my eyes on!" Anna fumed.

'Would you care to join in?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Nope, she's got it covered," Elsa replied.

"Who said you could talk to her? Ha! I sure didn't. We, no, I am speaking right now. You're nothing but a no good, butt faced, turd sniffing-!"

"Anna," Elsa said cutting off her sister mid sentence, before she went too far.

"What?" the princess turned to her, agitated.

"Thank you, but, I can handle this," She gave Anna a reassuring look, then turned to Jack, "You. Hall. Now."

As directed, Jack, surprisingly, obliged with no objection.

"Elsa, I'm not letting you go out there with, _that_," Anna gave a disgusted look at the last word, as if she had eaten rotten fish.

"It's fine Anna, Jack wont do anything. And if he does, he'll be frozen to a wall in seconds," She said giving a little chuckle, "I'm a big girl, I can handle this,"

"Fine… But I don't like it." the princess spoke her mind, "Just yell if you need me,"

"I probably wont need to, but okay," Elsa said walking to the door. She entered the hall making sure that the door was closed before she turned to find Jack leaning against the adjacent wall.

As soon as he saw her he stood up straight, "Elsa, I know its been-," But he was cut off. It had been so long since either of them had felt the feeling of each others lips.

They broke off, "I missed you, so, _so_, much Jack," Elsa said leaning her forehead against his.

"Then why didn't you call me back? You could have caught sight of Sandy and asked him to send me here," Jack said.

"I was afraid to. I didn't know how you'd react, the way I yelled at you. I regret it everyday. I think of you everyday," She said resting her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Honestly Elsa, I needed that," He looked down at her, "It helped for the better, you'd be happy to know I haven't touched a bottle since the last time I was in the castle,"

The Queen looked up at him with forgiving eyes and a smile, "Thats wonderful!"

"Yeah, the withdrawal was horrific. But it was no where near the pain I felt seeing the look in your eyes that day." He kissed her forehead tenderly. You're the best thing thats ever happened to me in all of my existence Snowflake,"

Elsa laughed at the nickname he has for her. The sound of it was sweeter than the most beautiful music ever heard by human ears. She kissed Jack again, this one long and delicate, "I love you," she whispered softly against his lips.

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine," He responded pulling her into another deep endearment. The moment was so perfect, the world could have been on fire all around them and they wouldn't notice it, "I have an idea," Jack said.

Elsa laughed, "Oh really? And whats that?"

"Lets go to our old spot, on top of the mountain," He said excitedly.

"No, Jack I can't," She said shaking her head.

"Of course you can,"

"But Anna's going to wonder where I am,"

"Anna is a big girl now El, she'll be fine,"

"But the girls are having a sleepover," _'Oh no!"_

"What girls?" Jack asked curiously.

_'Think quick Elsa, think quick!' _"Anna's daughter and a few friends. The hostess can't just leave," _'Good one,"_ She thought mentally slapping herself.

Jack took a step closer to Crystal's bedroom door, "Are they in here? I thought I heard something coming from there earlier,"

"Jack they're just teenagers, leave them be," _'Please walk away, God! Please walk away!'_

"I just wanna see who believes in me and who doesn't," Jack said with a smirk.

"No Jack, you shouldn't," Elsa was almost pleading him not to do anything irrational.

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun," He said knocking on the door.

"Jack no!" But too late, the sound echoed throughout the hall. To Elsa's dismay, someone opened the door, but to her benefit, it wasn't her daughter. She wanted Jack to know, but not right after they themselves were reunited, and especially _not_ this way.

"Aunt Elsa! Whats up?" Natty asked innocently not seeming to notice the guardian standing to her left.

"Uh, just checking on you guys. Everything okay? Yes? Okay, good. Good night." Elsa said quickly.

"Uh? Okay, g'night," She said beginning to close the door.

Jack had just managed to get through the door, "No!" Elsa yelled.

"What?" Natty asked startled.

"I uh, I think Cris might have something of mine in her stuff," She lied, Elsa hated lying, especially to her family, but since they're beginning to pile why not keep going?

"Okay," Natty stepped out of her aunts way and let her in. As soon as Elsa caught sight of Jack next to their daughter, the air got caught in her throat and she coughed.

"Mom? Are you okay? Crystal asked.

"Mom?" Jack repeated looking at Elsa with a baffled look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Where's your bag?" Elsa said trying to avoid Jack's gaze.

"Its over there," the princess pointed to the corner of the room where all of their stuff was piled up.

"I just need to grab something and I'll be right out," Elsa made her way hastily over to the pile and the girls continued on their conversation.

"Elsa what did she mean mom?" Jack asked again.

"Nothing," She said a little louder than intended making the girls look up at her, "Nothing in this pocket,"

"Elsa were you with someone else while I was gone?" Jack sounded hurt.

"No," again louder than she meant, "No, not in this one either,"

"I'm going to ask her," He gestured toward to Crystal.

Elsa gave him a look pleading him not to. He ignored it, once he realized she obviously couldn't see him he began to cover the ground in-front of her in frost.

"Huh? Thats not me I swear," Crystal said putting her hands up like she were surrendering.

Jack began to write something, Elsa couldn't take it anymore, "Jack! Stop!" She definitely got the girls' attention that time.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"Jack she doesn't believe in you," Elsa said, it felt like a hot knife just cut into her as she said it.

"Jack? Do you mean? Jack… Frost," As if someone had just turned a light on in a dark room, Crystal's eyes widened at the sight of the white haired man sitting before her, "Are you Jack Frost?" She asked not believing her eyes.

Jack smiled, "The one and only. Now I have a question for you, you called Elsa mom. Why?"

The princess gave the Guardian a puzzled look, "Because she's my mother, you of all people should know. You're my father."

"What!?" Jack asked stumbling backward.

"Y-you didn't know?" Crystal asked saddened. The other girls just sat there with their mouths open.

"Elsa why- Elsa!?" Jack called out when he realized she wasn't standing where she had been before.

Down the stairs and out the front door is where she ran. She didn't care where she went right this second as long as it was away. She wasn't expecting this to happen and now it has and she panicked, the feeling of coronation day came flooding back to her and hit her like a sleigh full of ice.

She was suddenly grabbed by her arms, "Elsa what is she talking about? I'm her father. Is this a joke?"  
"Please Jack I need to go for a walk, I need air. I can hardly breathe," Elsa gasped in such a way that it was like she had her head wrapped in blankets.

"Elsa please answer me!" Jack pleaded.

"Jack let me go!" Elsa screamed as loud as should could. With every ounce of energy in her she thrashed in his grip in an effort to escape.

Then he let go.

She ran as fast as she could into the trees, "Mom!" She could hear her daughters voice sounding hurt, confused and deserted all at once.

But she kept going.

* * *

After who knows how long, she finally stopped, collapsing to the ground. How did a moment so sentimental and perfect turn in to an all you can run marathon she'd never be certain of. But it happened and she felt horrible about it. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest.

_'What kind of a person are you? You ran away like a coward! You're worthless. You have no purpose. You don't deserve what you have. You left your family behind. You. Are. A. Monster.'_ Her head screamed. She cried, she didn't want it to happen this way. He should have never come back. She should have told him before she kicked him out all those years ago. Maybe if she had told him he would have stopped right then in there for the sake of their child. She wouldn't be in this mess right now. She wouldn't be yelling at herself for being a fool. For being an incompetent child. For being a horrible mother and lover.

_'STOP!' _She mentally screamed at herself. _'You're not making anything better by thinking got what you _could_ have done. You're in this mess now, and you have to fix it. Not run away from it. Remember where that got you last time. An ice sculpture for a sister, a kingdom covered in ice, and hundreds of people who feared you.'_ She sat trying to convince and will herself to stand up and go back.

But she couldn't.

She was terrified of what she had to face when she went back.

"Poor little Queen afraid of now not only herself, but of what others will say,"

"Who said that?" Elsa shakily asked.

"Let's say… I'm a friend of Jack's." The voice answered. Just then, a dark figure with yellow piercing eyes stepped out of the shadows, "The name's Pitch Black,"

* * *

**A/N: I TOLD YOU YOU"D HATE ME! I could _not_ wait to post this chapter. I'll have to admit, I was laughing deviously writing this. I have some pretty big plans for our friends.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**You still love me.**

**Anyway, on with your social lives... HA! Yeah because people who are on fanfiction have personal lives. Or at least I hope you do. Whatever, You know what I mean.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**And no promises that all of my updates will be this speedy. NOT AT ALL. I really have to be in the mood to write. And tbh the reviews that I go from the last ****chapter is what did it for me this time.**

**Okay, Okay, I'll leave you be.**

**See you next time!**

**Adeus, meus enfeites! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I must say, I'm very proud of myself right now. I'm keeping up with this thing. You guys better be happy, its 1 a.m. for me right now and I was sitting here typing because I can't sleep and I have nothing else better to do... so yeah. You're still going to hate me after this one. Okay, go on, read.**

**OH WAIT! To those of you who think that Elsa forgave Jack too quickly, may I say, 1) I'm not offended, I'm open to everyone's thoughts. Its the fact that she missed him so much it overpowered her anger at the moment, and 2)... I can't remember what I was going to say... Oh well, okay, on with the story.**

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Elsa thought for a moment, "Pitch Black?"

"Sound familiar?" Pitch asked stepping forward.

"Yes, but I-,"

"You don't need to remember where you heard of me. It's probably best," Pitch said waving a hand.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but what do you want?" Elsa asked being on her guard.

Pitch smiled, "Why, Your Majesty, I thought you'd never ask," He stepped closer to Elsa, "You see, I've come to… make a deal, with you,"

"What kind of a deal?" She asked still unsteady of this man's presence.

"You see, your powers plus the authority I have over peoples dreams, would go swimmingly well together,"

"Peoples dreams?" Elsa's eyes widened, "You're the Boogie Man. Jack's told me all about you,"

"Ah, yes, I expected that. And, as I recall, you are angry at him currently?" Pitch tilted his head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The Queen took a step back.

"You see, Elsa, we could do some serious damage to Jack if you wish. You see, the dark and the cold go very well together,"

"I'd never try to help you in any way," Pitch had gotten too close for comfort, Elsa went to slap him but her wrist was caught by a stream of blackened sand. She gasped, "What is this?" It began to wrap around her other arm tying them behind her. She struggled to get loose, but only resulted in more sand around her waist and soon lifting her from the ground, "Why are you doing this!?" She screamed.

"Its simple, I want power. I hate those goody-two-shoes guardians. Especially your Jack. And I will do _anything_ to get what I want at this point," Pitch smirked, "Even if it means possibly having to kill the ruler of Arendelle," At that very moment, it felt like all the wind was being sucked right out of Elsa's body. Her entire person went numb and she couldn't feel anything, not even the sand that still had a grip on her frame, which was getting weaker and weaker by the second. She couldn't hold onto the nothingness much longer, then suddenly, everything went black.

Pitch released the sand from around the Queen's frail build and she fell to the ground not moving. He laughed, "Sweet dreams Your Majesty," He turned and disappeared once again into the shadows, leaving Elsa on the snow covered ground.

"Elsa!" Anna called, "Elsa c'mon! It's only me!"

"Yeah, as if. She's not stupid Anna," Jack said arrogantly.

"Shut up, _you_ have no say in this. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you." Anna retorted.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, if you hadn't randomly shown up, and if you had listened to her when she told you to stop, we wouldn't be out in the cold. And last time I went looking for my sister in the snow, it didn't end well,"

"Well excuse me if I let my curiosity get the best of me. I didn't know Elsa had a kid, let alone that I did!"

"Uh, yeah, hi. 'Kid' right here. And my name is Crystal, I'd prefer you use it." Crystal butted in.

"Don't talk to him Cris," Anna ordered.

"Well, I have a right to don't I? This is a perfect opportunity to get the while story of why you've been gone my whole life," The young princess turned to Jack hinting to him that she wanted to know what had happened between him and her mother.

"You don't want to know," Jack said.

"Yes. I do. Its my right to know," She shot back.

"Fine! You want to know that bad?" Jack stopped and looked at his supposed daughter in the eyes, "I was an idiot. I drank. I was a jerk to your mother, and she kicked me out. Happy? Now you know. Thats the short version, and thats the only one you're getting," He turned away, "I regret how I acted every day," he began to walk away but stopped and turned to Anna, "Did she know before I left?"

"Know what?" Anna said playing dumb.

"You know what!" He said getting really angry now.

"She found out the day before," Anna said softly.

Jack nodded and turned to continue walking, "We better find her, its really cold, and i only lower the temperature, I don't raise it,"

"I hope the girls are okay back at the palace." Anna said.

"They have a ton of blankets and pillows, I think they're okay." Crystal said.

The trio trudged through the snow in silence for another fifteen minutes, "Whats that?" Anna directed the other's attention to the direction she was pointing in. She looked closer, "Oh my God! Elsa!" Anna ran over to where her sister was laid on the ground, "Elsa, Elsa, Oh my God, Elsa please wake up,"

"What happened?" Jack said crouching next to Anna.

"I was with you this whole time you idiot! How would I know?" Anna said nervily.

"I wasn't asking you specifically," Jack voiced.

"Would it kill you two not to argue for one minute while speaking!?" Crystal said severely annoyed.

"She's burning up badly. We have to get her to the castle for a doctor to check on her," Anna said feeling Elsa's forehead.

"But how? It takes too long to walk, and we have to get Natty, Clara and Clarisse from the palace. We can't wait on one of us to get a sled that'll take even longer than walking," Crystal said panicked.

"I'll fly her there," Jack spoke up.

"What? There is _no way_ I'm letting you fly my sister all the way there. She hates flying anyway, you know this Jack," Anna argued.

"Well if its the only way to get her there in a reasonable amount of time," Jack replied. Suddenly a section of Elsa's hair turned brown from its natural shade of platinum blonde.

Anna looked up at Jack with panicked eyes, "Okay, okay, you take her to the castle as quickly and safely as you possibly can. Find Kristoff and tell him to go to the hospital wing and to get the doctor there. We'll go back and get the girls and meet you there as soon as possible,"

Without a moment to lose, Jack picked up Elsa bridle style and was about to take off when he felt a tug on his arm, "Please be careful," Crystal said on the verge of tears.

"I will, I promise," Jack swore and took off in a whirlwind of snow with a critical Elsa in his arms.

"Aunt Anna, I'm scared. What's going to happen?" Crystal said tears flowing from her eyes.

"I don't know, Cris," She said putting an arm around her niece trying not to cry herself, "I don't know. Come on, we have to get Clara and Clarisse home so we can do the same,"

Anna and Crystal walked into the palace and saw the three girls sitting on the floor wrapped up in blankets and a conversation.

Clara looked up, "Hey! Where's Elsa and-"

"We'll explain what we can on our way down. But for now grab your things. Sorry girls but you're going home early," The whole message came from the look on Anna's face that here was no time for questions. They executed the task at hand of gathering their belongings and were out the door in minutes.

"Marshmallow! If I make a sled type thing for you to pull behind you would you be able to take us down to Arendelle?" Crystal asked the big snowman.

"Anything for sister," He responded.

Crystal made a big sled made of ice with handles for Marshmallow to hold all piled their things into the sled and put down some blankets so they wouldn't get too cold, "Okay big guy! Lets go!" Crystal yelled loud enough so her mother's creation could hear her. Then, they were off.

They made it down the mountain and to the gates twice as quickly than if they had walked, "Thank you Marshmallow!" Crystal said as they grabbed their things from the sled, "You can go back to the Ice Palace,"

"Love you sissy," Marshmallow said being his innocent self, making her feel better without meaning it.

Crystal smiled, "I love you too big guy," at that point the big snowman turned around and made his way back up the mountain.

"Okay, who's house is closer?" Anna asked Clara and Clarisse.

"My house is two streets from here," Clarisse answered.

"Okay we'll go there first. And from there your house is…?"

"Two streets from Clarisse's house." Clara answered.

"Okay, Natty, I want you to go inside and fond your father Stay with him until I get back okay?" Anna ordered her daughter.

"Yes, Give me your stuff, you too Cris. I'll take it inside," Natty agreed taking their bags.

"Wha? You're home early. Is everything alright?" Julia asked.

"I wish I could answer that confidently, but I can't. We have to bring Clara home too. Clarisse can tell you what happened, just _please_ don't say anything to anyone," Anna pleaded, "We don't really know what happened or whats happening currently so…"

"Of coarse, you have my word," Julia answered.

"Thank you, come girls," Then they left for Julia's house.

The same conversation that happened at Clarisse's front door with Julia, happened at Clara's with Helen. Finally, Crystal and Anna made their way to the castle. Once they made it through the door they raced up the stairs an dot the hospital wing to find Kristoff, Joey, Natty and Jack outside the door. Anna hugged Kristoff, "They won't let anyone in," He said.

"Ha, we'll see about that," Anna said opening the door, only for her to be lead out again.

"You're stubborn you know that right?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"This is ridiculous! She has a fever and maybe she just fainted. It can't be that serious…Can it?" Anna complained

"We just have to wait and see what they say," Joey jumped in.

"I suppose," Anna said, "Natty, love, why don't you go to bed?"

"No, I'm waiting to see what they say." The youngest princess said firmly.

"Natty please go-"

"No, I'm waiting." Natty wasn't budging.

Anna didn't have the energy to argue so she let it slide this time. They were silent for a while. But then there was a faint crying. It was Crystal. The bewilderment of everything that had just happened within the last two hours or so were hitting her. Hard.

Natty and Joey sat next to her on the floor comforting her, "It's all going to be alright," Joey said.

"But what if its not? What if something really horrible happened between when she left an when we… _found _her? I can't handle everything that she does. I wouldn't make it a week," She said between sobs, "What do you have to say about all of this? You've been silent this whole time,"

"Me?" Jack said looking puzzled and coming back from a wondering mind.

"Yes you," Crystal said.

"I'm just as scared as you are kid," He said

"Crystal," She corrected

"Crystal, sorry," he crouched down in-front of her, "But if I know your mom, and I do, she'l pull through this like a saw through ice. Right Kristoff?"

Kristoff laughed a little, "Yeah,"

Just then the door opened and the doctor stepped through, "We ran some tests and we're still contemplating the results. But in the meantime, we've moved her to her room and you can visit her there. She's still unconscious, but she should be able to hear you,"

"Thank you Doctor," Anna said, getting a nod from the doctor with that, Crystal practically ran to her mother's room.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**I got the idea of where I'm going with this from fan art that I saw, and for the love of all good and almighty, I ****can't find it. But I give credit to the artist of the drawing although I don't know who you are... Sorry. :(**

**I don't wanna go to school. Ugh. I have the same teacher for Honors English and Honors History. I'm going. To die. I heard he's a total jerk too so that doesn't help. Let the butt kissing begin! Okay, Thats all folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

**See you all next time.**

**Oh, and AvatarFreak17 I hope you're in a better emotional state today. :)**

**Adeus, meus enfeites! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I DID IT GUYS! I know I said Sunday, and its really early Monday, but I didn't have anytime yesterday, and I couldn't sleep, so here you go!**

**All rights go to the true owners of the characters and places in this story, they are only used here for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Chapter 9

It had been a week since they found Elsa on the mountainside and still nothing had changed… except her hair. What used to be complete platinum blonde, is now mostly dark brown with just some pale spots.

The results had come in the day after they returned to the castle. The reports showed nothing was different, bar the fact that Elsa's normal body temperature went from its usual 95 degrees to an average 98 degrees.

That was the least of Crystal's worries. She hadn't left her mother's side the whole time besides to use the restroom. She ate and slept there. No matter what anyone said to her, she refused to leave. She knew her mother would have to wake up eventually and she needed her.

Crystal sometimes caught herself taking to Elsa, but it was only when no one else was around. Normally it was only about thoughts that went through her head. Nothing she'd ever imagine she'd tell her mother. The princess figured that she didn't know what the future held so she was hoping and forming this idea in her head that her mother could hear her. And that it would somehow help.

"So, I was talking to Jack earlier," She started. "You're right mom, he is pretty cool," Crystal laughed, "No pun intended, I swear. But seriously, he's really funny and I can definitely see why you fell for him,"

She paused for a moment, "He… He told me, why, he left in the first place, mom. And he regrets it everyday. I don't know what happened before you guys came into my room at the palace but he still really loves you. And I understand why you ran out the way you did. I'd have done the same," The princess grabbed her mother's hand, "This is really far fetched, but, maybe… just maybe, we all could just start over. Be a family the three of us. It would most definitely take some time, for sure. I know that. But its worth a shot."

Crystal began to choke on some tears that were beginning to flow. She looked down at her hand that was intertwined with Elsa's, "But mom we can't do that if you don't wake up. You have to come out of this. You're my rock and This sounds really childish, but I need my mommy. If you take a turn for the worse… I-I just," Crystal shook her head, "I can't be queen mom. I can't. I'm not ready. I'm not as strong as you were when you were my age. I'm not as strong as you are," She continued to cry.

"Of course you are,"

Crystal's head snapped up to look at Elsa, "Mom?"

"You're stronger than I ever was," there was a smile on the Queen's face.

Crystal practically lunged to hug her, "You're okay! Oh my God! I was so worried! I still am, but, Oh my God!"

Elsa laughed a little, "I know, I heard everything. And easy with the hugs please,"

"Oops, sorry," The princess said sitting back, "Wait, you heard everything?"

"This whole week I could hear what you were saying but couldn't respond. It was weird,"

"So, you heard that last part?" Crystal said sounding a little sheepish.

"You need your mommy, and I need my Chrissy. I would _never_ leave you alone," Elsa squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Thanks mom,"

"You know what I need?" Elsa smiled sitting up.

"Hmh?"

"I need a nice hug. Not an awkward one,"

Crystal laughed and hugged her mother. She didn't want to let go. After this past week, after not knowing if she'd get her mom back, not knowing if she'd ever speak to her again, was pure hell. How Elsa dealt with losing her mother and father, she'll never know. It was horrible and terrifying.

"This is the best hug ever," Elsa said what her daughter was thinking. She sat back breaking the embrace, "I think that, what you said before, about us trying to be a family, is a great idea Cris,"

Crystal looked up with a hint of shock in her face, "Really?"

"Really. Jack and I had a… chat, before the whole fiasco. And everything seemed well," the Queen smiled to herself, remembering her and Jack's brief conversation. But frowning also recalling what had happened _after_ so called conversation, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Crystal said standing up ready to go.

"Can you go get your aunt for me? She must be going crazy," Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. You stay," the Princess ordered sternly.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere," the Queen responded as her daughter left the room.

Elsa took a deep breath, thinking back to the previous events that had happened. She couldn't remember what had caused her to end up here. She felt weak and tired, '_What happened? Why am I in my bed? Why am I…' "_WHAT?" Elsa grabbed for the hand mirror on her nightstand by her bed. She gasped, cupping a hand over her mouth, not believing what she saw as her reflection. It all came flooding into her mind, the run in with Pitch, "What did he do?" Elsa couldn't help but stare at what used to be thick, light blonde hair, is now a deep brown with blonde streaks. She couldn't help but think of her mother, who was the only one in her family with brown hair. Everyone was right, they did look almost identical.

"Elsa!?" Anna burst into the room clearly out of breath. She threw her arms around her sister, "Elsa, oh my _GOD! _We've all been so worried! How do you feel? No, wait, answer this first. What happened to you!?"

Elsa thought for a second, "I slipped on some ice, and hit my head," she didn't want to say what actually happened and worry everyone more than they already were.

"You've been out for a week. I don't believe you," Anna said sitting back on her heels next to Elsa.

"I swear thats what happened," _'More lies? You can't think of _anything_ else?' _Elsa thought to herself.

"Then how is this happening?" Anna gestured to her sisters head.

"How is what happening?" Elsa asked back playing dumb.

"This!" Anna picked up a lock of Elsa's hair that had already turned, off of her shoulder.

"Really mom, why is your hair changing color?" Crystal asked also partially seeing through her mother's lie.

_'Think, Elsa, think! You run a country for heaven's sake. You can't think of anything?'_ She turned toward Anna, "You know how, all those years ago that I'd rather not remember, but is necessary for this situation, when we had the kingdom, you know, freeze over. And we had a little situation at the palace?"

Anna shuttered, but nodded.

"Well, maybe its something like that. Your heart was… you know. And your hair turned white,"

"So what you're saying is when you froze my heart, and there was ice there, my hair turned white. What? Is your heart warming up? Did you knock your powers out of you? Are your powers working?" Anna was going a million miles a minute.

"Anna, slow down, you're giving me a migraine. That's not what I'm saying… or, maybe it is. Maybe when I fell, something fell out of place and got all messed up,"

"There is one question that stood out to me though," Crystal spoke softly, "_Are_ your powers working?"

"Well," Elsa sighed, "There's only one way to find out." She waved her hand in an attempt to cause a flurry to go across the room… but, nothing happened, "Hold on lets start small," the Queen then held out her hand just so a snowflake would appear above, but nothing happened. "This isn't good,"

"But how could this have happened?" Chrystal asked seeming just as frustrated as her mother looked.

"Maybe if I get Jack-"

"No!" Elsa stopped her sister mid-sentence, "No, I can figure this out on my own, without him."

Elsa knew for a fact that Jack would be able to see right through her lies and get it out of her that Pitch had done this. She needed to find a way to do it herself.

"But Elsa, he has more experience with your type of magic than you do. Maybe he's seen this before." Anna begged.

"No I can find this out, I don't need his help." The frustrated Queen threw off the covers and stood up. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dress that had a black bodice with a royal blue skirt and sleeves. She grabbed the matching shoes and went to her vanity.

"But why don't you want him to help you?" Anna, always a fighter.

Elsa sighed looking at her reflection, a foreign look to her right now, "Because, this isn't any of his concern," She grabbed a few pins and trusted her hair into a bun.

"If its because you don't want us to find out that you two made up, he already told us. The sun of a gun, I swear to God, he is _so_ lucky you love him or else I'd kill him."

"Anna enough," Elsa gave her younger sister a stern look through, the mirror, "I'm well aware of Jack's telling you of our make up, but why I don't want his help, is my concern, and my concern only. Do you understand?"

"But Elsa I-"

"Do you understand?" Elsa said louder and sounded angry.

"Yes." Anna answered looking at her shoes defeated.

At that, Elsa stood up and walked to the door opening it and stepping aside for Anna and Chrystal to walk out first. Chrystal had been silent the last few minutes, but had no distinct look of emotion on her face.

The Queen wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder as they walked, and looked at her, "Hey," she said turning Chrystal's face to look at her, "It's all going to be alright, I promise."

Crystal nodded and leaned into her mother wrapping her arm around Elsa's waist in a half hug.

The three of them walked in to the dining hall where everyone was in their normal seats. Natty just happened to look up knowing it was her mother. She jumped up out of her seat and ran straight to Elsa wrapping her in a hug, "Aunt Elsa! I-we've been so worried! How are you feeling?"

Elsa laughed at her niece's enthusiasm, "I have definitely been better, but pretty good for now."

Natty let go and Joey came to give Elsa a small hug and a peck on the cheek, "We've missed you," He said,

"I've missed you too." She said in return.

Kristoff stood awkwardly, "Welcome back Elsa,"

"Thank you Kristoff, It's good to be back."

Just seeming to realize what has been going on, Olaf gasped, "Elsa!" He ran over to his creator and hugged Elsa's legs an much as he could with his stick arms. "You've missed so much in the past week!"

"Oh really?" Elsa chuckled patting the top of the little snowman's head.

"Yeah! Jack told us a ton of stories, of what he's seen and done the last few years.

Elsa nodded, "Sounds… interesting."

"Yeah, not really."

Elsa's head snapped up. She still wasn't used to the fact that he was back again. He was just as handsome and fine toned as he was before he left so long ago now, "Oh I'm sure they were."

Olaf had let go of Elsa by now and Jack stepped up. He enveloped her in his grasp around her shoulder and she put her arms around his waist. She breathed in his scent, he smelled like a cold winter night with a hint of pine. Oh the memories that brings back, he loosened his grip and put his hands on her shoulders as he stepped back.

"Hi." He said with that devilish smirk of his, that always made her melt.

"Hey." She said back with a shy smile feeling like she was 24 again with him at her side.

Everyone else grateful for her relieving the awkward air that seemed to be around everyone but Jack and Elsa, Crystal spoke up, "Why don't we sit to eat."

"That is a great idea." Anna agreed eagerly.

They all went to the table. Jack, of course, being a gentleman, pulled out Elsa's chair for her, "Why thank you kind sir." she said humorously.

"You're very welcome, Your Majesty." Jack gave a dramatic bow, causing a smile on Elsa's face that Chrystal had never seen before.

It was only occurring to the princess now, that these are her parents. She was used to Elsa, and recently got used to Jack being around. But both of them together… she had never seen her mother's eyes light up the way that they did just then, and it made her happy.

"So, tell me Jackson, I want to hear these stories Olaf told me about." Elsa smiled feeling like it were old times again when Jack would come home and tell them where he'd gone and such.

"Oh, where do I begin?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, school sucks. We'll put it at that. I had a two hour breakdown on my mom this past Friday because they expect so much of the honors kids and test after test after test after test. It's sickening. But it was literally two hours of sobbing. Whatever.**

**Okay, so I have NO clue when the next update will be. It'll probably be around ****Thanksgiving, because I don't see any free time until then. I'll try and get it up sooner but no promises.**

**OH MY GOD! 'ONCE UPON A TIME' THO! THEY KEEP CALLING THAT STUPID ICE CREAM LADY THE SNOW QUEEN AND I'M READY TO JUMP INTO THE TV AND PITCH SLAP THEM EVERYWHERE! IT'S LIKE NO! AND EVEN ELSA CALLED HER 'THE SNOW QUEEN'! LIKE? ARE YOU STUPID!? UGH!**

**Sorry, rant over, SO Halloween this week! I wanted to be Elsa, but I'm not trick or treating seeing as I just recently turned 16! WHOOT WHOOT! and Friday I have riding lesson so... yeah. But my friends coming with me and we're going back to my house and she is very intent on watching 'Iron Man" with me, so that'll be my Halloween. But I'm going to be a fifties girl at school. I'm reusing my Lucille Ball costume from a couple of years ago. Its just a dress so whatever. ****_I want everyone who reads this to answer this question. Who or what are you going to be for Halloween, if you celebrate; it if not, what are you going to be doing?_ My original plan was sitting at home watching 'Hocus Pocus' and all of the 'Halloweentown' movies. Okay, I hope you guys are having a better school life than me currently.**

**Adeus meus enfeites 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: School got in the way, and its a new year so... New year, new start. Please forgive me guys.**

**All rights go to the true owners of the characters and places in this story, they are only used here for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Elsa's smile didn't waver the whole time during breakfast. Jack hadn't changed a bit when it came to his enthusiasm. She couldn't help but watch his expressions as he spoke, it were as if every worry she had… was gone. It really had felt like old times when they'd sit in their room, on the bed and just talk. She missed that, oh how she missed those days.

"It was like the time when we went all the way to the peak of the North Mountain. Remember that El?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face.

"Oh goodness how could I forget? I was mortified." Elsa shuttered.

"Haha! I never knew why," Jack said, "You knew you were safe."

"Safe? Yes. But with a gut feeling that never went away? All the time." She replied.

"Well you got here fine a week ago didn't you?" Jack said giving her a look as he took a sip of water.

The Queen paused for a second, fork mid air with scrambled eggs hanging from it, "What?"

"You shouldn't have said that." Anna said to Jack.

"You let him do that?" Elsa looked at her sister with disbelief.

"It was the only way," Anna held up her hands as if she were surrendering, "He insisted." She pointed at Jack.

"I hate you." Elsa said simply to Jack and continued her meal.

"You're fine aren't you?" Jack laughed.

"Not technically, but I guess when it comes to that. Yes. But I don't like it, and you know that." Elsa said sternly pointing a finger at the Guardian.

"Flying sounds like it would be fun." Chrystal spoke up.

"I'll take you sometime." Jack nodded.

"Oh no you won't" Elsa opposed.

"What? Why not?" Chrystal asked.

"Because I said so." Elsa looked at the princess with a straight face.

"Really mother, I'm not five."

"You're right, you're not five. You're sixteen, and still under my roof and my rules. No, not going to happen."

"Oh c'mon El, you know its fun." Jack butted in.

"Don't you start Jackson. I said no thats final." Elsa retorted.

"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before." Jack stated.

"It's her maternal side." Anna said. This caused a giggle to come from around the table. All but the head of it.

"Yes, haha, its hilarious." Elsa said unamused.

"I think its cute." The guardian said in an effort to lighten the mood again.

Elsa gave Jack a nasty look, "Don't start with that now."

"Motherhood looks good on you sweetheart, but I think its made you sour." Jack said.

Elsa was taken aback by him calling her 'sweetheart' in front of everyone that she didn't notice he said it seemed to turn her sour. She felt the blush coming to her face and looked down at her plate in an effort to hide it.

"Aww, she's blushing." Anna said with a grin.

"Stop it Anna." Elsa said sharply using her best combo of her 'mom' and 'queen' voice, "If you'll excuse me, please." In one swift move she stood up from the table, put her napkin on her plate, and left the room.

Elsa shook her head. She was annoyed, not only with with what just went on, but the fact that she blushed over the fact that Jack called her 'sweetheart'.

_'Seriously Elsa? What is wrong with you!?' _She yelled at herself mentally, '_You are a grown woman and there is _no _need for you to get butterflies when someone calls you sweetheart. Even if he _is_ the handsomest man you've seen. Or how sweet, and kind, and caring-' _"Ugh!" She said aloud, "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself just above a whisper.

"Nothing that I can see." a voice came from the direction Elsa had just come from. It was Jack.

"Not now Jack." Elsa said turning away and continued walking, only to have her path blocked by whom she was addressing.

"C'mon Els, I was only teasing." He said with a smile that made her heart melt, but she kept firm on her mindset and she wasn't letting that down anytime soon.

"Well, I didn't like it."

"I tease you all the time, love." He grasped her hands in his.

"Stop that." She said blushing a little bit again.

"Stop what? Holding your hands? It's not like either of us get sweaty palms."

"No… well, yes, that too. But, stop calling me names."

"I call you 'love' and 'sweetheart' all the time."

"No Jack, stop using everything in present tense. You _don't_ tease me all the time. and you _don't_ call me those names all the time. You used to, Jack. There is a big difference." Elsa's heart was beating so fast she was sure he could feel it through her hands.

Jack gave her a sad look, "I was just trying to get as many things back to how they were as possible. You _used to_ never feel it was weird when I called you pet names in front of Kristoff and Anna."

"Thats another thing Jack. It's not just Anna, Kristoff, little Joey, and me anymore. Its Anna, Kristoff, a grown up Joey, me, Natty… and Chrystal. And things won't ever be the same Jack. No matter how much we want it to be." Elsa didn't like anything that had just come out of her mouth. She knew that it was the reality of things, but it hit both of them like a sack of bricks.

Jack looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed, "I never expected it to ever be exactly the same. Granted, I was hoping for it to be different, but I didn't imagine it'd be what it is."

Elsa knew he was talking about Chrystal, "Well, I was planning on you knowing, but you didn't give me the opportunity to."

"I know, I know. That was entirely my fault, I don't blame you for making me leave. I left without arguing because I love you and I could see how hurt you were."

"Please Jack, I'd rather not talk about that."

Jack smirked and pulled her head up by her chin, "Good, because I don't either." He leaned in and their lips touched. They had kissed before but this time it felt new. It felt like nothing either of them had been through before.

But it was cut short.

Elsa pulled back, she looked paler than usual.

"Are you alright?" She didn't answer, "Elsa?" Jack got really worried.

"Yeah, I just… got really dizzy" She began to fall but Jack caught her. What was left blonde in her hair, turned brown.

"I'm taking you to your room." Jack said picking her up bridle style, with only a mumble as a response from the close to unconscious Queen.

Jack flew as fast as he could to Elsa's bedchamber and placed her softly on the bed, "I'm going to go get help." Jack said. But as he turned away, she caught him by the wrist.

"No, Jack, I'm fine now. Really." Elsa said trying her best not to sound as groggy as she felt. She didn't want to worry Anna or Chrystal anymore than she already had.

"Are you crazy? You almost fainted back there." Jack said unbelievingly.

"I know I did, but I'm fine now. I promise. I just need to rest a while."

"Elsa you were out cold for a week." Jack tried reasoning. He was angry that she was refusing help. There was something clearly wrong, but it seemed she didn't want it fixed.

"Please Jack." Elsa was practically begging.

"Elsa, I-"

"Just shut up and come lay down next to me." She demanded.

The Guardian let out a breath, he knew there was no use in reasoning with her. He merely nodded and got on what used to be his side of the bed, the left. He wrapped an arm around her still small and delicate frame and her head fit right under his chin, as it always had. Just for a moment, it was like nothing had changed, like he hadn't left sixteen years ago. It was peaceful.

Within a couple of minutes, he had felt that Elsa's breathing had slowed to a calm and steady pace. As soon as he heard a all too familiar light snore he had longed to hear, he was sure she was asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He was happy, but he couldn't shake this gut feeling he's had since Elsa showed up at breakfast. He knew there was something that Elsa wasn't telling him… but what?

Regretfully, he moved his arm from around her and got up. He covered her with a blanket that was at the foot of the bed. Jack looked at the clock, it was almost twelve-thirty. He decided it would be best to tell Everyone that Elsa was asleep.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead one more time before walking out the door, closing it silently behind himself.

The Guardian figured Anna would be in the gardens along with Natty and Chrystal, probably staring at flowers. He never really understood the point of just staring at something that didn't do anything.

With a shrug, Jack kept walking, now wondering what Elsa could possibly be hiding from him. What could have possibly happened within the half an hour they spent looking for Elsa up in the North Mountain just a week ago? What did she do? Did she slip and fall? Was she pushed? Nearly mauled by a wolf? What was it?

Before he knew it, Jack stood at the entrance to the gardens. He heard someone saying something. It sounded like Chrystal, or at least he thought, he didn't know her voice well enough; but what gave it away I that she speaks the same way Elsa does.

"But, I've never seen that look on her face before. It was genuine happiness"

Anna laughed a little, "Well, let me tell you kiddo, your parents were, and from the looks of it, still are mad for each other. I've seen that look in Elsa's eyes many times, but not in a long time."

"I'm just glad that she's happy. Or, at least I think she is." Chrystal sounded unsure.

"Why wouldn't she be? She has you and Jack and we can't forget that I'm here too."

"Aunt Anna." Chrystal said elbowing her aunt and laughing.

"I'm just saying, she's told me so many times that her ideal happy was for all three of you to be together. And now she's getting her way, like she always does." Anna smiled knowing that whatever her sister put her mind to she got.

Chrystal looked at her aunt for a minute then finally spoke up, "She never mentioned anything like that to me before."

Anna nodded her head, "I know, believe me, when I tell you that Elsa tells me everything. I mean _everything_."

"Why didn't she ever want to talk about… Jack?" Chrystal practically pulled the name out of her mouth. It was so odd. She didn't know whether to say Jack, or dad, or that man whom she doesn't really know.

Anna looked at her niece, and for once, Chrystal knew she was serious, "Its because it hurt too much. She's going to strangle me for telling you this, but, it broke her to keep this kind of a secret from you. Jack, well, besides you, is practically the best person to come into her life. And those are her words, not mine."

"But it hurt me more not knowing." Chrystal was wanting a further explanation than 'It hurt too much'

"Your mother knows you better than you know yourself, and she knows that you would have tried finding him. Some way. Some how." Anna said wagging a finger at Chrystal, "If she knows anything about Jack, and she does, she knows you have his curiosity."

Jack smiled, it was nice to know that she had gotten some sort trait from him and not all her mother. He decided to step out from behind a bush near the girls. He could see Natty found the same interest in flowers as he did, seeing as she was asleep with her head in Anna's lap. "Hello ladies," He said with a small smile and not his usual smirk.

Anna and Chrystal were both startled by his sudden presence, "Where did you come from?" Anna asked..

"Inside," Jack said pointing toward the door, "I just figured you'd like to know that Elsa is asleep."

"Again? She just got up a few hours ago. You'd think a week is long enough." Anna said trailing off toward the end.

Jack and Chrystal laughed, "Oh Anna, you always say the silliest things." Jack said, this time with his smirk.

"Don't be al kind and warn to me Jack. I'm still mad at you." Anna waved a finger now at Jack.

Putting his hands up in a surrendering position he said, "Hey, just trying to make amends."

"Well its going to take more than petty comments."

"One day Anna, one day. Any way, I just came for that. I'll leave you girls alone again to stare at your flowers here." He turned and began to walk away.

"Actually, Jack, I'd kind of like to talk to you." Chrystal said standing up and walking to catch up to him. "Thanks Aunt Anna." she said turning with a wave, and getting one in return with a smile.

Jack waited for the young girl to catch up to him, "Sure, whats on your mind?"

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I'm sorry, the beginning of this chapter SUCKS and i feel the end in the garden is good. If there is anyone still following this thank you. You have no clue. I've lost a lot of confidence in myself over the past few months so that hasn't helped with this. But I shouldn't take it out on you guys. And my favorite FanFics haven't been updating and I've just lost motivation for anything lately. Anyway, Happy New Year. I hope its a good one for you guys. On the up side, I saw Idina Menzel... live, my idol! That made me happy but as usual**

**Adeus meus ****enfites 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Its below 0 and my school didn't cancel. My parents said I could stay home though. WOO! **

**All rights go to the true owners of the characters and places in this story, they are only used here for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Elsa woke up and was disappointed to find the space next to her empty. Jack was gone. She made a pouty face still half asleep, very unqueenly of her to do, but there wasn't anyone around to see. She turned over and hugged her pillow willing sleep to return to her.

Just as she was almost dreaming again, she felt a cold wind. Now, usually she wasn't bothered by these small, cold breezes. But lately, considering what had happened up on the mountain, she wasn't quite fond of them. The Queen wrapped herself up in the blankets more and covered half of her face.

_'Its probably Jack.'_ She thought and buried her face into the pillow in her grasp.

"How cute, Her Majesty likes to cuddle."

Elsa sat straight up and moved herself so her back was right up against the headboard of her kingsized bed. She looked around but didn't see anything. She knows she heard a voice. It was familiar too; deep and dark.

"Your appearance has… changed, since we last met."

Elsa knew the voice for sure this time, "What do you want?" She noticed the window to be slightly open.

Finally out of the far corner of the room, he emerged from the shadows. The first thing Elsa saw were his piercing yellow eyes that seemed to glow in an erie way. Then his gray face came into focus. First making a tisk noise with his tongue and then saying, "Its a shame, you looked better with light hair."

"Please, leave. I don't have anything that you would want." Elsa was calm and professional on the outside, but on the inside she was shaking like a frightened dog.

Pitch laughed, "Why of _course_ you do," he boomed, his voice bouncing off of the walls making Elsa flinch, "I told you in our last meeting. I want you, to join me, and together we can be great, and powerful. You could have power over not only Arendelle, but you'd be Queen of the world."

"But why do you want me?" Elsa asked unsurely.

"Because what goes better than the dark and the cold?" Pitch smirked evilly, "I've tried recruiting your precious Jack, but with no avail. But you, oh, I know I can get you on my side."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the so called boogyman, "What makes you so sure of that?"

Pitch took a few strides toward Elsa's dressing table and picked up a tiny picture off of it. Looking down at the tiny image he spoke, "You're daughter looks just like you, you know."

"No." Elsa felt a swelling in her throat.

"She just has Jackson's hair and eyes from before he became immortal." Pitch continued.

"Please don't." Elsa wasn't hiding her fright now.

"She isn't as powerful as you, nor Jack. but she will do if you are not willing to cooperate." Pitch really knew how to twist the knife, "I'll make a deal with you, Elsa. If you come with me, and help me, your precious, pathetic little family goes unharmed." Pitch put the picture of Chrystal back down on the dressing table, "But, if you refuse, I'll gladly take you against your will-"

"Kidnapping?" Elsa said.

"-because we all know you're weak without your powers. And who knows what will happen to your poor, poor family?"

Elsa felt the tears running down her cheeks. So he did take her powers, and her family, she couldn't let them get hurt.

"Its up to you, Your Majesty," Pitch gave a mock bow to Elsa but only looked at her by moving his head, "The easy way or the hard way?"

"I-"

"Wrong answer." Pitch cut her off

Jack waited for the young girl to catch up to him, "Sure, whats on your mind?"

"Oh, I just wanted to chat," Chrystal shrugged.

"Ah," Jack nodded.

"So I don't know how much of that conversation you heard between me and Aunt Anna," Chrystal said sheepishly.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle, "I heard some of it. Starting around, 'It was genuine happiness',"

"Please don't tell mom about that. She'd have Aunt Anna's head o a mount if she knew." Chrystal asked nicely but her eyes showed she was begging.

"Guardian's Honor." Jack said putting his right hand on his heart and his left hand in the air.

Crystal laughed at that._ 'Is this what its like to hang out with your dad? If it is, its _great_' _The two walked in silence for a couple of minutes before the young princess finally spoke up, "Okay, so, I've been meaning to ask you this, but I never really knew when an appropriate time was for it, so I guess now would be okay."

Jack laughed, "You're just like your mother, when you're unsure of yourself you run on and on and on."

Chrystal turned red, "Sorry, but I was wondering… What-what do I call you?"

Jack looked at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Like, I don't know if I should call you, Sir, or Jack, or - or dad. I don't know." If Chrystal could bury herself in show right now she would because her face was glowing redder by the second and she just wanted to hide.

Jack felt a cord being struck he'd never felt before. Dad. Dad. He'd never imagined in all of his immortal life that, that would be something someone would call him, "Um, wow… Uh… I-I don't really know. I mean, I know I'm definitely staying around after this. So, I guess considering how we're related, Dad would suffice."

Crystal looked up at him, "Really?"

Jack nodded, "I don't see why not?"

"Can I be completely honest?"

"Yeah, of course."

'I was actually, really hoping you'd say that."

A huge smile took over Jack's face, "Really?"

Chrystal smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Granted, its going to take a bit to get into the groove of saying that."

"Believe me, I may not respond to it for the first few times. I've never had anyone call me dad before."

"I've never had anyone to call dad before, so I think we're generally within the same boat."

They both laughed and continued walking in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, now that the awkward part is over.

"Okay, so its my turn to ask you a question now," Jack said.

"Shoot"

"Did your mom ever mention me?"

"To me, the most I got out of her, and this was just recently was that your name is Jack Frost, and that she still loves you."

Jack looked down at his bare feet and smiled.

"She really does," Chrystal said, "Love you, I mean. The way she looks at you, and the way you look at her. I've just never seen her look at anyone like that before. Ever."

"What your mother and I had all those years ago was real. I screwed it up big time. Like I've told you," Jack saw Chrystal nod, "But, I've always loved her, ever since we met. I just… I don't know theres just something about her."

"I can only hope that someone feels the way for m that you do for Mom."

"Okay, I know I'm brand new to this whole 'Dad' thing, but you don't need any boys anytime soon."

"Yup, you and Mom _definitely_ belong together. Anyway, other than that and your name, she didn't say anything to me about you."

"I don't blame her in the least. The way that I hurt her, she never deserved that. Ever. And if any man treats you that way let me know. I'll set him straight."

"You fell into this dad roll pretty quickly. I only know because thats how Uncle Kristoff acts with Natty."  
"Sorry, if it gets to be too much let me know." Jack said embarrassed.

"No, no, its fine. I think we both need it to get used to it." Chrystal reassured him that she didn't mind.

"Uncle Jack! Chrystal!" Joey came running up to them out of breath.

"Woah, buddy, whats the matter?" Jack asked putting a hand on the twenty-year-old's shoulder.

"We've looked everywhere. We didn't. Want to bother you guys. Bonding and all." Joey said trying to catch his breath.

"Spit it out Joey. Looked everywhere for what?" Chrystal asked.

"Aunt Elsa. She's gone again." Joey said still out of breath, "Wow am I out of shape."

"What do you mean gone?" Jack asked.

"We looked everywhere. Her room all of the sitting rooms, the ball rooms, the kitchen, the dining hall. Everywhere including the dungeon." Joey finally able to formulate sentences stood up straight.

"What about the Ice Palace? Has anyone gone there yet?" Chrystal asked.

"We were all going to go up. Me, you two, Mom, Dad, Natty, even Olaf and Sven too. That palace is big." Joey said nodding.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Jack said taking off to the main entrance where Kristoff, Anna, Natty, whom was finally awake, Olaf and Sven were waiting. As soon as Chrystal and Joey caught up, they left.

They were almost near the palace at this point. Jack had flown ahead of everyone to get a head start on the search.

"She should really know better by now than to run off like this." Anna said annoyed.

"You'd think so huh?" Kristoff agreed, "It was so much fun coming up here the first time about 22 years ago."

Olaf gasped, "Yeah! That _was_ fun! Don't you think Sven?" in response he got a snort from the reindeer.

"Olaf, Daddy was just being sarcastic." Natty decided to inform the little snowman.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," He waved his little stick arms, "Pfft, I knew that," Olaf turned to Joey, "What does that mean?"

Joey shook his head, "I'll tell you later Olaf. We need to focus on finding Aunt Elsa right now."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Got it." Olaf nodded with his big goofy smile.

"Finally, the stairs." Chrystal said.

Everyone followed suit in going up the stair except Sven, he stayed back to check around the outside considering he'd only stay in one spot trying to walk up the stars. He got no traction with those darned hooves.

Crystal was the first one in, "Mom?" she called. Her voice echoing off of the walls of the glass like structures, "Mom!?" she called louder.

"Jack was way ahead of us. He should be here too." Anna said.

'He's probably upstairs." Kristoff said, "Okay guys, I think its best if we split up into groups. Anna and I will look upstairs, on the east side. Joey, Natty, you two stay down here and look _everywhere. _Got it?" the siblings nodded simultaneously. "And Cris you and Olaf check upstairs on the west side, okay?" He knew his niece could handle herself well but wanted and extra set of eyes with her.

"Okay, c'mon Olaf." Not only was Elsa missing now, but Jack should have met them when they walked in. She just wanted to find her parents and go home.

The princess and snowman walked out onto the balcony of the castle, facing Arendelle. It had always been Chrystal's favorite part of the palace. It really showed the beauty of the kingdom during any season.

"This view really is amazing."

Chrystal jumped. She knew that wasn't Olaf who said that.

"Did you say that?" The snowman asked, whom he believed to be, his little sister.

Chrystal could only shake her head.

Olaf gulped, "Thats what I thought."

"All of you royals seem so out of it lately."

Chrystal turned completely around so that her back was to Arendelle. What, or… whom she saw, she didn't know. But what she did know is he had to be the one responsible for both of her parents' disappearances.

"Who are you and what do you want with my family?" She asked with a shaking but firm tone in her voice.

"Why sweet girl, I'm surprised neither of your parents have told you about me. I've had multiple encounters with your father and a couple with your mother." His yellow-gold eyes glowed in the dim lighting. It was almost dark out.

"You didn't. Answer. My question. Who are you and what do you want with my family?" Chrystal was getting angrier and angrier with every passing second.

"No need to get agitated. I'm Pitch, Pitch Black. But you'll know me as the Boogyman." Pitch responded.

"The Boogyman? How many of you mythical people are real?"

"I want you to join me. Join me, and together we can do amazing things." Pitch said smirking.

"No, I don't know if who you say you are is true. And if it is, I've always been taught that the 'Boogyman' is a bad person. I'd never."

"Fine princess, as you wish." Pitch whistled and a whirlwind of black horses encircled Chrystal and Olaf.

Next thing they knew, everything around them was completely dark.

"Chrystal?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I was relatively proud of this chapter. I do my best writing at night though. I wrote the majority of this really really late and the last little bit was this morning. ****Ick. But I hope you all have a good day!**

**P.S. I haven't gotten a review in a few chapters. It doesn't have to be about the story. I can be how your day was, what you are up to. Or it could be about the story, that would be nice too. :) But seriously. I LOVE comments. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry doesn't cut it, I know. Just read, an explanation will be at the bottom.**

**All rights go to the true owners of the characters and places in this story, they are only used here for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Chapter 12

All around them was no lit by a few scattered lanterns. Olaf clung to Chrystal's leg, and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Chrystal?" She heard again.

"Aunt Anna?" Chrystal called back, her eyes adjusting to the dramatic light change.

"Chrystal?" It was a different voice this time.

"Ja-dad?" She called back.

Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Natty and Joey all walked toward Olaf and Chrystal.

"Where are we?" Chrystal asked.

"The palace's dungeon, Elsa showed me everywhere in this castle when we first met." Jack said.

"Why would she add a dungeon here if its only her and a few people up here at a time?" Anna asked.

"She said she just made a palace. She knew the structures and rooms most palaces had and she just… made it." Jack shrugged.

"Speaking of did you find your mom?" Anna asked.

"No. This is crazy!" Chrystal said beginning to pace, "How does someone just up and disappear!? The _Queen_ for no matter! Seriously! You'd think someone would see her!"

"Cris it's okay. How did you get down here anyhow?" Joey asked.

"Some guy that said his name was, like Itch or something?" Chrystal answered.

"Pitch?" Jack asked.

Chrystal nodded, "Yeah thats it."

"Did he try to recruit you?"

"Yeah. What's that about?"

"He wants to take over and give all children of the world nightmares forever."

"Thats horrible" Anna said.

"He wants the world to I've in fear, and he wanted to get me with him because he says, 'What goes better together than cold and the dark." Jack explained father.

"But why?" Kristoff asked.

Jack shrugged again, "Power hungry I guess."

"You guessed right"

The group all looked over to where the voice had come from. As Jack had expected, it was Pitch, "Power hungry indeed. Have you ever tried being in charge without power? Its quite dull. And I have a friend that understands. Don't you love?" Pitch turned and what the group saw next, they would never have guessed.

Blonde as ever, Elsa came walking from around the corner.

"Mom!" Chrystal went running to the bars of the cell they were all in, "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere."

"Well, you didn't look hard enough." Elsa snapped back, "I didn't want to be found. Why would I?"

"Elsa, what is the matter with you?" Anna walked up next to her niece.

"Nothing is the matter with me."

"Yes there is. This is _not_ you. Elsa look at me."

"I am looking and what do I see?" Elsa stepped up to the bars, her face but two inches from Anna's, she looked her sister up and down, "I see a pathetic little princess that needs help for everything. Elsa, can you watch the children? Kristoff, I can't reach this. Joey, can you fix this for me? Always. Needing. Something. I should have left you as an ice sculpture all those years ago."

"Mother!" Chrystal yelled at Elsa. Kristoff held Anna as she cried. Elsa's words had hit her hard.

Elsa looked at Chrystal, "What did you call me?"

Chrystal was confused, "Mother." She said sternly.

Elsa laughed, "Now why would you call me that?"

"Because I'm your daughter." Chrystal said.

Elsa looked at Chrystal dead in the eyes, "I have no daughter."

Jack came right up to the bars and grabbed Pitch by the shirt, "What did you do to her!?"

Before anything progressed Elsa shot an icicle at jacks hand, only scraping the top, though to leave a cut no deeper than a paper cut. But causing more pain, "Don't touch him you dirty mongrel."

"Thank you darling." Pitch smiled at Elsa

"You're welcome my love" She replied closing the gap between them and kissing Pitch on the lips.

This caused a gasp to come from everyone.

"Come sweetheart, we'll leave these miscreants to be with their sorry selves." Pitch grabbed ahold of Elsa's hand as they made their way around the corner.

Olaf came up from behind them all, "Elsa?"

"What?" She replied annoyed.

"This can't be you, theres something not right?" Olaf said to her.

"Fine, you want to know whats really happening?"

"Yes." Olaf replied.

"Very well."

Elsa and Pitch left.

"That is _not_ my sister." Anna said through tears.

"Dad, you know that jerk the best. What did he do to her?" Chrystal begged for an answer.

"I-I don't know." Jack answered on the verge of tears himself. He couldn't believe what was happening to her. The best person to every come into his life and she is in this situation because of him. Guilty by association, "This is all my fault this is happening. If I'd have never followed her up here that one day. If I had just kept going."

"No, don't say that." Chrystal put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It's is happening; I was an asshole to her al those years ago. Nothing good has come from us meeting."  
Chrystal looked down at her shoes and chuckled a little, "Thanks"

"Cris, I didn't mean that."

"I know," Chrystal smiled, "You're just seeing all thats gone downhill."

"Move it!" It was Elsa. She came around the corner pushing a woman in front of her. Elsa opened up the door and shoved the woman through. She collapses to the ground.

"_This_ is whats going on. The better half of us is with me and the rest stayed there." Elsa said

Anna went over to the woman and moved her brown hair out of her face. It was Elsa.

"Anna" She said in a raspy voice.

Evil Elsa laughed and slammed the door shut.

"Get her on the bench" Joey said. Jack went over and picked her up and played her on the bench.

"It's so c-cold" Elsa shivered.

"What did you do to her?" Chrystal asked Evil Elsa.

"You people ask too many questions. But if you must know, _I_ did nothing but receive the best part of her. The powers and evil deep within that definitely took some digging to retrieve, But it was there." Her eyes turned a bright red. She laughed as she walked away.

Jack looked at Elsa, "Els, this is all my fault. If I hadn't of shown up, Pitch wouldn't have followed me."

"Jack, stop it." She took a breath trying to find her strength, "You can't beat yourself up for something you had no control over."

"But look at you."

"Ive spent the past day with people I love and this is just another chapter in the story."

Jack laughed a little, "You and your analogies"

Elsa cracked a small smile, "You love them"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa raise a hand to Jack's cheek.

"I knew that nasty woman wasn't really you." Chrystal said.

"Hey guys, I really hate to break up this little love fest, but how are we going to get out of here?" Anna spoke up, "Elsa did you hear anything that they're planning?"

Seeming to grow weaker by the second, Elsa spoke up, "All I know" She took another breath, "Is Pitch is using that thing. To hold and use my powers."

"But why?"

"Power hungry. He wants everyone to live in fear." Jack said again.

"What are we going to do?" Natty, who had been quiet through everything so far, finally spoke up, her voice small.

"You guys. Have to stop him." Elsa said struggling to get her words out.

"You guys? No, no, no. _We_, are all going to stop him." Jack said looking at Elsa.

"Jack." She began.

"No, Elsa."

"Guys. Could you all?" She said speaking to the rest of the group. Whom all had unfilled tears in their eyes. They all knew the reality of it all, but refused to admit to it. But they all moved away as they were asked to.

"Jack."

"Elsa, don't do this. You're going to be fine."

"Look at me Jack. Look. At me."

But he couldn't. Like the others, he especially couldn't face the fact the only person that he ever truly loved was where she is.

"Jack."

"What?" He said softly, still not looking at her.

"Jack please."

He finally got up the will power, and he turned his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack leaned down and their lips touched. A moment of bliss for them both. As is nothing crazy had been going on.

Jack pulled away to look into the blue eyes he had loved since the first day he saw them. But, he didn't see them. Her eyes were closed.

"Elsa?"

No answer.

"Elsa?" He asked again, desperate to hear her answer back.

There was no breathing, no heat coming off of her body, no movement.

Nothing.

"No!" He yelled.

Everyone turned to face the two. They were all trying to avoid any invasion of privacy within the small space.

Anna covered her mouth.

Natty Grabbed ahold of her mother.

Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna.

And Joey stood in the corner, steady as a rock.

And Chrystal.

She stood there. No expression. No tears. Just staring at her parents.

She found her voice, "Mom?" She sounded like a mouse.

Jack, feeling something come over him, stood, leaving Elsa's lifeless body. He embraced Chrystal with her face buried in his chest. She began to sob uncontrollably. It broke his immortal heart.

He kissed the top of the young princesses head, "We'll get him. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: School, horses, and ****rehearsal. I'm sorry. Just craziness. Anyone who is still reading, thank you. Please comment your thoughts. I only got the chance to write because I stayed home the other day because I fell off a 17 hand high horse. Big drafty girl she is. Anyway. I landed on my back and I'm hurting'. anyway enjoy and PLEASE comment.**


	13. UPDATE

**Just an A/N guys. I'm currently working on chapter 13. Stuff is crazy. I'm really sorry. The next chapter should be up at some point whether its sooner than later or later than sooner, I don't know. I'm SO sorry. I suck, I know. You all probably hate me but I'm going to keep going anyway. I'm going to finish this and either will make a continuation of this or start fresh with something I personally won't get bored with. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't read any Fics in the longest time. Honest to God, I have like zero time. 'Into The Woods', school, and horses take a lot of time. Anyone that can relate, please ****empathize. Thank you for the patience (If there is any left) and if you haven't yet, please don't give up on me, if anything, not the story. Please. Thank you.**


End file.
